


Adorned

by GreenArchitect



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sexting, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bane, bit of a slow burn, safe sex, some talk of std testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane is a highly successful older British businessman who is bored. John is a 20 something trying to survive and maybe figure out what the fuck he wants to do with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has 0 Sugar Daddy Bane fics. Tragic. I am here to correct that.  
> I know some folks will be all "But Bane hates decadence! That would be so OOC!"
> 
> My response: I don't give a- Kidding!  
> Hell yea Bane would be a sugar daddy in a AU where he is a smart but compassionate business man who uses his wealth and power to destroy dickheads. And spoil his John. Ofcourse.
> 
> Kudos and comments let me know whether I should continue or just keep this as my own private headcannon

Working for rich stiffs sucked. They were demanding, arrogant, and rude. And that wasn't even the worst. The worst ones didn't find it necessary to talk to you unless you had gobs of money or they wanted you to go fetch something like an obedient mutt. But it paid the bills so John did it. He did it all. He had done pretty much every job a person could do for money. All strictly legal though. He had to draw the line somewhere.   
  
So that was why he found himself as a server at some big wig party held by his current employer, Bruce Wayne. He hardly ever saw Wayne which was fine after working as a driver for Melanie, the starlet, who would literally come to the door naked when he arrived to take her wherever she needed to go. She was a beautiful and talented woman but John wasnt interested. She couldn't seem to understand that so he respectfully resigned.   
  
Working for Wayne was decidedly better. The work was steady because of all the parties and best of all Wayne didn't want to fuck him. John wasn't a celibate or asexual as so many assumed. He just found the general population didn't do it for him. He enjoyed sex a lot and enjoyed being in relationships even more. He just had a hard time finding people that he actually wanted to be with. "You're a demisexual, John. You have to have a emotional bond before you find someone sexy." His dearest friend Selina had informed him but he only shrugged. He hated labels and it didn't bother him anymore to be honest. He accepted who he was and what/who he liked.   
  
He definitely didn't like the tall man currently trying to pinch his ass every time he was close enough. John wanted to punch him in the throat but he needed the money so he swept away and tried to avoid the man altogether. And failed miserably. The man was like a leech! John had finally lost his patience and was about to tell the guy off when a large hand settled on the man's shoulders. "Armand I do not believe your company would survive another sexual harassment scandal. The young man has very gracefully declined your frankly disgusting offers. Stop making a beast of yourself. It's embarrassing to watch." Armand went a violent shade of red.  
"Now you listen hear Bane-"  
"No you listen,Armand." The man interrupted cooly."I bought a great deal of shares of your company to help you. I will not be connected to any scandals. Do you understand?" The man's voice held a underlying threat that made Armand go pale and scurry off like a rat. The large man, Bane, turned to John and looked him over. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft without a trace of it's previous coldness, as if he was talking to a frightened child. John nodded.  
  
"Thanks for that." The man nodded and took a champagne flute from the tray that John was holding.  
  
"You shouldn't let small men like Armand touch you." Bane looked at him sternly and John blushed.  
  
"Yeah well it's not like I've got a sugar daddy laying around so I've got to work." Bane chuckled lightly.   
  
"Perhaps you should find one." He raised his glass to John and strode away.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
John spent the rest of the night stealing glances at Bane. The man was intriguing. He was obviously rich, judging by the conversation with Armand and the bespoke suit that he wore so well. However he didn't have the same air of pretention and when he laughed it actually reached his eyes and made them twinkle. It was nice. Much nicer than the leering that John continued to receive from the rest of the awful crowd. _Ugh! Just keep thinking about the fat paycheck and it'll be all over soon._ But he didn't just think about the paycheck in fact it was barely enough to keep him motivated enough to return to the ballroom and more grabby hands. Even though Armand was avoiding him like the plague, others did not. So he thought of Bane's warm smile and rich laugh. It was soothing. John felt a little silly at first but he needed the cash so he had to do something. And it wasn't like anyone knew.   
  
Thankfully the night did eventually end and John was able to go back to his tiny apartment and collapse in his bed. Thanks to Mr. Wayne he could possibly be able to cut back his hours at the restaraunt. He fell asleep quickly, Bane's soft chuckle echoing in his ear.  
  
A few hours later it was John's horrible alarm echoing in his ear. "Fuck my life!" John groaned and smacked the offending thing to the floor clumsily. He laid in bed for a few minutes of self pity before setting off to get ready for work.  He cursed and nearly fell out of the shower when the nice, hot water suddenly went ice cold and nearly puked when he discovered the milk had gone sour. After he took a bite of his cereal. All in all it was a normal morning. Thankfully his shabby car chose to work the way it was supposed to and he made it to work on time. 

"Hey Johnny boy! You look like shit!" Eliot the head chef beamed at John as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Gee thanks El. You really know how to make a guy feel special." He shook his head and grabbed his apron and order pad before stepping into the diningroom for his double shift. It was going to be a long day serving more rich people.  
  
John wasn't sure what he hated more about working for the rich. Was it the overt sexual harassment at the private parties or the covert kind thinly disguised as compliments.  
 "How'd you like to serve something else, sweetheart?"  
"I bet you look great out of that uniform."  
"They should hire more sexy boys like you."  
  
John didn't find it at all flattering and wondered if these lines worked on anyone or if these people had just deluded themselves. Thankfully the restaraunt catered to a wider variety of people so the catcalling wasn't constant. He even had a few favorites. There was Leonard, a retired gentleman who shared stories about his little grandchildren. And Mathilda, a young model from Nigeria who always asked John to check the English usage in her poems. John loved these people for the genuine friendship and kindness that they offered despite their different statuses.  
  
"John, good to see you my boy! I'm meeting with a good friend this morning and I'd like you to meet him. Handsome and well bred too. Might catch your eye." Leonard winked at John who just laughed.  
  
"Leonard when will you stop playing matchmaker? I thought the last date with your son would have taught you your lesson."  
  
"Bah! Alexander wasn't mature enough for a nice boy like you. He disappointed me when he couldn't manage to keep you." The man shook his head but then brightened. "But this one is a bit older more worldly. Not my age or I'd have him myself and keep him far away from a handsome man like you!" Both men chuckled at this. Leonard, for his age, was as active as a man half his age and seemed to never run out of paramours, men and women. Early on John thought that maybe he was attracted to him but realized that it was a crush. Leonard was wonderful and quite handsome but really he had come to be something of a father figure for John.   
  
"Leonard!"   
  
"What? Everyone deserves someone to share their life with. Especially sweet boys like you."  
  
"How do you know I don't already have someone?"   
  
" Have you seen the way you dress? Because I have and I assure you no one who truly loved you would let you walk around looking so shabby. I nearly didn't recognize you in the park the other day! Thought you were a mugger." Leonard was looking at John fondly and patted his arm lightly when John mumbled something about it being a laundry day that time." I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself. You certainly can, but life is not meant to be lived without someone to share it with."  
  
“Thanks Leonard.” John smiled and went to get waters and a second menu for Leonard’s guest. He actually didn’t mind the people Leonard set him up with. Each one had been different but still kind and despite not feeling much more than a casual attraction for most he still had fun.  
  
When he returned with the waters and menu it look like the man had arrived and was sharing a laugh with Leonard. The man's back was facing him so he was still musing about how the man's bald head reminded him of Mr. Clean when he arrived at the table with a small grin.   
  
"Ah here's John. John this is my good friend, Bane."  
  
"Nice to see you again so soon, John." John felt his ears go pink as Bane's warm voice made him feel a little warm.   
  
"Hi." _Really smooth there John._ "How are you?"  
  
"I am well and yourself?"  
  
"Fine....thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome, John."   
  
Bane's attention was intense but not overwhelming. His smile was endearing and just as genuine as it was crooked. John enjoyed it and found himself returning Bane’s grin which only made Bane smile more.  
  
“Ah it’s even better to see the sun of your smile.” Bane chuckled lightly and for the first time since John arrived, he let his attention slide from his eyes to his mouth.  John’s cheeks blushed now and he could hear Leonard snickering to the side. _Shit! Leonard was there! Fuck he was still at work! Dammit Blake get your shit together!_  
  
“Oh I guess I should take your order now.” He shuffled his order pad nervously. “what can I get you both?”  
  
“Well I’ll have my usual, I suppose.” The old man grinned smugly at them both, like he had just discovered something grand.  
  
“And for you?” John turned back to Bane who had yet to open his menu.  
  
“What do you like to eat John?”John had no idea why Bane’s attention felt so good but it did and he wanted more of it and Bane seemed genuinely interested and he seemed like the kind of man who valued honesty so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
“Oh this food is too fussy for me. I like the noodle shop down the street. It's really simple but really good."  _What the fuck did I just say that for?! This guy probably only eats at places like this and I’ve just insulted him by implying that his tastes suck!_ John took a quick look at Leonard who was looking at him with a rather amused look of surprise.  
  
“Really? I think I'd like to try this shop if it gets such good reviews from you." Bane grinned at him. "Perhaps you'd care to be my guide. For dinner sometime?"  
  
"Uh... Yea that'd be nice. Really nice actually."  
  
"Wonderful , John. Here's my card. You may call me anytime." Bane grinned at him again and handed the card over. John noticed that he was careful not to touch his fingers when John took it. The man was being overly polite with John but it was appreciated. It didn't stop him from being curious about what being touched by Bane would feel like.   
  
"I will." He felt ridiculously charmed by this man who treated him so gently without really needing to.   
  
In the end it took him almost two weeks to call Bane but he finally did when Selina threaten to call him herself.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"H-hi Bane it's john. John Blake. Leonard's friend from the restaurant."   
  
"Hello John. It's good to hear from you. I was worried that you'd forgotten about me."  
  
"I think it is more likely that you'd forget me."  
  
"Hardly, John. You are luminous. Even though you don't seem to see it."  
  
"....Thanks"  
  
"You're quite welcome. Is there something specific that you wanted or is it just my lucky day to be on your mind?"  
  
"Well you asked me to take you to my favorite noodle shop so I .... You know thought we could go tomorrow or something." John tried not to sound over eager but he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of spending time with Bane.  
  
"That would be nice, John. May I pick you up?”   
  
“In your car?” Shit! What the fuck did I say that for? Ofcourse he meant in his car. John smacked himself on the forehead and tried not to die of embarrassment and salvage what was left of the conversation before Bane decided he was completely out of his mind.  
  
“That would be much faster. However if the idea appealed to you I would be more than happy to carry you to and from my car. I didn’t take you for a romantic too.” John went completely still for that comment. What?  
  
No! I mean yes! No you don’t have to carry me anywhere. I guess I’m a romantic.” Why was he babbling so much? Get it together John! And stop imagining the man carrying you! Bane merely chuckled.  
  
“I’ll still leave the offer on the table, just in case you change your mind. I’ll pick you up at 6 then?”  
  
“Yeah that would be great.”  
  
“I look forward to seeing you again. Have a good evening and sweet dreams.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
John hadn’t felt this flustered since he got his first boyfriend and honestly he wasn’t 100% sure how he was going to make it through an entire meal with a man like Bane if he could be thrown off so completely by him just talking on the phone. John sighed and got ready for bed. Atleast he didn’t have to worry about Bane being impolite or pushy.  He slept soundly and dreamt of strong arms rocking him gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.....  
> ****Note**** I rewrote this on Dec 5 because it just wasn't working for me as I tried to write Ch 3. I am going to go back to my original plan of slow burn. So buckle up buddies.
> 
> Check out my blog on Tumblr @Nerdwithapen for updates and head canons. I'm also taking short requests there too.

“John! You actually don't look like complete shit. Only half shit. Congratulations on getting laid. We should get you a cake to celebrate."

 

“Eliot, you are a fucker."

"Damn right I am. That's what makes me so happy all the time. Keeps my woman happy too." The big red head made a rude gesture and John laughed.

"How is Charlene doing?"

"She's good. Still bugging me about bringing you over for cards again. You know she loves you. I'd almost be jealous 'cept she treats you like you're one of our boys. Which reminds me she made you a pound cake. It's in the walk in cooler. And you better call her and tell her I gave it to you! Woman'll try to skin me alive if she thinks I ate your cake."

"Would serve you right." John grinned and made his way to the diningroom.

"John, you're looking quite well today." Leonard was looking him over carefully. John rolled his eyes. He didn't look that happy! Did he?

"Hi Leonard." John tried not to blush as he poured water. 

"Well?"

"Well what?" Leonard snorted and looked at him pointedly. 

"Well have you called Bane yet?"

"Yes."

"And? Give us some details! Bane won't say anything. He just smiles. A lot like you are at the moment."

“And….. we're having dinner tonight." With that John scurried away before Leonard could ask anymore questions. He knew he was blushing and failing to hide his grin. He would've been lying if he said he wasn't excited but he didn't want to look desperate. And what was this about Bane smiling when asked about him?

"His place or yours?” Leonard raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Leonard! Neither, we're going to the noodle shop."

"The noodle shop? Wasn't that two weeks ago? Is that becoming your place now?"

"Our place? This is the first time we're going there. First time going anywhere, actually.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? What do you mean oh?”

“Nothing bad! I just thought that you two would would be getting on faster. He seems rather interested and you seemed rather interested too. I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time.”

“Well I think he was letting me make the first move. Are you sure he’s interested? He’s a sophisticated,successful business man and I’m some young guy still figuring out what to do with my life.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, John. Sure you haven’t quite found your place in the world but you’ve got time. Don’t try to decide for him if he is interested in you. Which I can say with confidence that he is.”

“Oh.”

***************************************************

John nearly ran home from work in order to have enough time to get ready. He still wasn't sure what he should wear. He didn't have a lot of clothes outside of his work uniform. The noodle shop was too shabby for a suit but he wanted to still impress Bane atleast a little. 

First he tried on the suit pants but they were comically baggy so he hung them back up and looked through the rest of his pants. Jeans seemed sloppy plus there weren't any pairs that were clean. John sighed and dug deeper into his dresser, praying for a miracle. He was surprised to find a pair of black chinos. They were a gift from Melanie, the starlet. "You've got a fantastic ass John. These will look great on you!" She had gushed when she pushed the box in his hands. 

Well she was right. The pants fit perfectly and he had to admit they made his ass look nice. John decided a dark navy button down shirt would be just nice enough with out trying too hard. He glanced at the clock and groaned before running out of the door. 

John figured Bane would have a nice car but he was not prepared for this. The Mustang was a thing of electric blue beauty with two black racing stripes slashed down the middle. The engine cut and Bane gracefully got out, grinning. As John imagined he was impeccably dressed in a dark grey 3 piece suit and a crisp white shirt that was open at the collar. The white looked sharp against Bane’s tanned skin.

"Hello John. You look nice." He opened the passenger door and winked. Did this gorgeous man and his gorgeous crooked smile open the door for him and fucking wink?! John felt himself blush and laugh nervously as he slid into the equally beautiful car.

"I'm so fucked." He whispered to himself as Bane made his way back to the driver's side. He was attracted to Bane, that was for sure and the man was clearly holding back in the charm department. Until now. Yes, John was fucked. And he'd never been more thrilled. 

"How was your day, John?" Bane glanced at John as he pulled out into traffic smoothly. 

"Boring. Not much to tell about serving other people. I saw Leonard but he was my only favorite today."

"Favorite?"

"Yeah I've got a few regulars who are really nice or interesting. They make the job less dull."

"Tell me about them?" 

Bane sounded like he was actually interested as John shared stories about his favorite customers. He laughed and asked questions as he drove them through the darkening streets. The ride was short but John barely noticed until the engine turned off and Bane was getting out of the car. He couldn't help but grin when he saw Bane holding the door for a older couple that was leaving the shop. 

"What?"

"You're just a real gentleman. To everyone."

"Everyone deserves to be taken care of to some degree, John" Bane followed behind him as he entered the restaraunt. 

"So who takes care of you?" John couldn't help but ask before he thought better of it. Bane simply smiled and pulled John's chair out for him before settling himself across the table. 

"No one at the moment." John's expression must have changed because Bane stroked his hand lightly. " You don't need to worry about me, John."

John shifted in his seat and looked at Bane. "Yeah but someone that's so nice like you should have someone to take care of them."

"Perhaps but maybe we experience periods of loneliness so that we will truly appreciate it when the right companion comes along." The dark eyes were softened and John felt calmed by the gentle thumb stroking his knuckles. 

"Yeah-"

"Can I take your order guys?" A pot of hot tea and two mugs were plopped onto the table unceremoniously, making both men jump. The waiter was a gangly teenager who was chewing his gum loudly and looking bored. Bane let John order for them both and they sipped their tea in comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another. 

John found his eyes kept falling on Bane's hands. They had felt soft and despite being broad, they had a gracefulness. John couldn't help but want to hold Bane's hand again. He wondered if Bane's touch was gentle all the time. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bane was smiling into his cup; fingers curved around the ceramic.

"Um." Shit he couldn't possibly tell the truth. Shit shit shit! 

"Shall I raise the price?" Bane chuckled and ran his fingers idly over the warm cup. Impossibly, John felt more at ease. Maybe the truth wouldn't be so bad.

“No,I was thinking that you've got nice hands." Ok that wasn't too creepy. 

"Well thank you John." He returned to stroking his thumb against John's knuckles and John felt warmth flood his stomach.

"You're welcome. Tell me more about you? To be honest you're pretty confusing."

"Confusing? Ah you mean I'm not a piece of absolute shit like so many of my peers? Sorry for my language, John." Please swear more! "I watched my father spend my entire life treating other people like they were something he needed to scrape off his shoe, including me. " He paused to pour more tea for the both of them. "For the first part of my adolescence I thought that that was the way the world worked. I used my bigger size to overpower those who were weaker like my father and when I wasn't bigger I learned to use emotional manipulation from my mother. It wasn't until I was a young man that anyone even dared to challenge me. I was charming and rich, so people took the abuse." Bane was interrupted by the waiter bringing two large bowls of noodles. They ate quietly while they enjoyed their food. John tried to imagine Bane as the cold, manipulative young man that he described. He couldn't. The man practically oozed kindness and calm. Perhaps that was just good manipulation. 

"What made you change?" John suddenly needed to know. He had to know that the kindness and calm that the man seemed to possess was genuine and that he wasn't making a huge mistake in wanting to spend more time with him.

"Loneliness. I had run off the last good boyfriend I had and spent the next year dating my way through the most vapid and cruel of my peers. That's what I was, so that is what I attracted. It was miserable but I knew I deserved it so I swore off dating and began building my own empire to completely eclipse my father’s out of pure spite. During that time I met a woman, Talia, who I fell in love with. She had heard enough about me to not fall for any of my manipulations but she became something better than a lover. She became a brutally honest friend. She told me if I ever wanted anyone to want to be with me I was going to have to make it with their while. I know that doesn't sound incredibly life changing or profound but it was for me. I had spent most of my life manipulating and intimidating people to get what I wanted, including affection. After that I met Henri. He was the first person I tried being genuinely good to and the time we spent together was some of the best months I had ever had with another person. Even though we ultimately chose to go our separate ways, it was the first time a relationship had not ended with tears and broken glass. It changed me." John listened carefully to the story and couldn't help but enjoy Bane's easy honesty and casual tone. He sounded like a man who had fought some serious demons and won. He could respect that. "Well now that I've told you my life story why don't you tell me about yourself?" The blue eyes flashed as the older man smiled. 

"Well nothing as exciting as your life." John laughed nervously. "My parents both died when I was a kid so I spent most of my childhood in foster care until I got too old for families to put up with me." He took a deep sigh. He hated talking about this but he felt like he owed it to Bane.

"You don't owe me anything." John startled at this.” Sorry, used to manipulate people's feelings so I'm pretty good at reading body language and predicting behaviors." 

"Well as long as you only use your powers for good." He shook his head. That was real smooth Blake. Stop being a nerd! Bane laughed heartily and nodded. "Anyways I then lived in a boys home until I aged out. Worked different temp jobs and waiting on tables ever since. It's not what I wanna do for the rest of my life though."

"And what do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"Something important. I wanna be able to help people."

"That's a good start. Quite a few possibilities." 

The waiter brought the check and John reached for his wallet but was stopped by Bane's gentle hand. "If you'll allow me. I asked you out after all."

"I asked you out though." John scowled but Bane merely handed his card to the waiter.

"You made the reccomendation yes but I asked you to join me. Honestly I got the better end of the deal here. A lovely meal with an attractive and funny man." When John's scowl only softened a little he sighed and took the younger man's hand. "Forgive me, John. I don't mean to be presumptuous. Perhaps you will pay if you would care to spend another evening together?"

"Another date?" John was a little surprised by this. Sure they were having a good time together but John hadn't really hoped past that night.

"Yes I'd like to if you would. If I haven't completely insulted you. I'll admit I got a little over eager to impress you." John laughed at this.

"I was impressed the first day I met you!"

"Oh really? Well that is promising. Hopefully you still find me impressive." Both men grinned as they made their way back to the car.

"Uh yeah I do. Hard not to be impressed by a sexy, successful guy like you." He looked sheepishly at Bane who was holding the car door open. And blushing. Was the man seriously blushing? It was incredibly endearing and he found himself kissing the man on the cheek then hurrying to get into the car, blushing furiously. Bane grinned the entire drive back.

"I really had a wonderful time with you tonight. They were standing outside of John's building; Neither man wanting to end the night.

"Hey buddy got any change?" John dug in his pocket and handed the guy the dollar and change that he had. “A buck and some pennies?”

“Sorry man. It’s all I got.”

“Perhaps you should be grateful he gave you anything. Go on now.” The man wobbled as he turned on Bane and threw a punch. It was unsteady but because of the sudden movement he managed to make contact. Bane, however, recovered quickly and twisted the man’s arm sharply behind his back. “That was really stupid. But because I am in a particularly good mood here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to let you go and you are going to walk away and sober up. Show me you understand.” The man whimpered in pain but nodded and Bane released him. The man ran away as fast as he could, holding his arm.

“Bane are you ok?!” John reached up to tilt his head so that he could get a better look. The older man looked a bit dazed but was grinning again as John moved his head this way and that.

“I’m fine, John. He just surprised me a little. Hardly hurt. Ouch!”

“C’mon I have a first aid kit. And don’t you dare argue with me.” He took Bane’s hand and led him into the building.

When they got into John’s apartment he sat Bane down at his kitchen table and handed the man an ice pack while he grabbed the kit. “You didn’t have to say anything to him. I could’ve handled it.”

“I’m sure you could but I didn’t like how he was standing so close to you and I could smell the alcohol on him. I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” He winced as John took the ice pack away and dabbed hydrogen peroxide on the cut on his cheek. John sighed and shook his head. In truth he rather liked that Bane wanted to protect him and felt a thrill at the man’s show of strength. It was controlled and graceful.

“Yeah well don’t get it into your head that I’m some fainting flower that needs rescuing.”

“Absolutely not, John. You are so much more than that.” John’s gaze dropped to Bane’s mouth as he spoke and fought the urge to suck on the swell of the plush bottom lip. He did however, idly wonder what kind of kisser Bane was. “You’re a regular Florence Nightingale.” John hadn’t realized he was close enough to feel Bane’s body heat as he leaned over to apply Neosporin to the wound. He was practically in Bane’s lap and it only would take one more step to…oh!

Bane was pressing his lips softly against John’s. It was warm, chaste, and lovely. John let himself be guided by strong, sturdy hands onto Bane’s lap. The hands remained on his hips lightly as Bane pulled away. John followed him and kissed him a little more firmly, letting his own hands explore the strong arms that were holding him. This was better than any dream he had had and he wanted more.

“Are you sure about this, John?” Bane’s voice was uncertain as he gently pulled away and caressed John’s face. John growled in frustration and grabbed the man by the lapels of his ridiculously soft jacket and kissed him.

“I’m not a wilting flower, Bane. I’m an adult and right now I would like for you to cut it out and touch me.” 

"Well if that's what you desire then who am I to refuse you." The older man purred and kissed him deeply. His hands ran along John's sides tentatively. "Tell me if it's too much." John growled again and pressed the other man’s hand against his own hardening cock. 

Bane’s hand stroked him softly while the younger man moaned and leaned into the touch. John was just about to ask for more when a shrill tone cut through the air. Bane growled and pulled his phone out to silence it. “Sorry about that. My associate’s-“ He was cut off by the phone’s ringing again. He sighed and gave John a pitiful look before answering. "This better be extremely important Armand." John watched as the man slip effortlessly from playful lover to cold businessman in a matter of seconds. It was remarkable and surprisingly arousing. Bane's hand slid from his cock as the conversation went on and his voice took on a hard edge. "I've warned you several times about the Polaris company. You'll have to shore up the other accounts and notify Talia." He paused to listen and pinched the bridge of his nose."I don't really care about how angry she's going to be. I'm not particularly pleased myself but I was in a very good mood before you called."John slid from his lap in an effort to give him privacy but he was gently pulled back down. Bane winked at him and went back to scaring Armand. "You are a very lucky man tonight, Armand. But it is only going to stretch so far so I am going to hang up now and you are going to clean up your mess. Good night.” with that he ended the call and looked sheepishly at John. 

John couldn't help but chuckle at the frankly adorable way Bane looked up at him through his lashes. "Remind me never to piss you off." Bane raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you don't know how scary you are." John rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"I haven't scared you, have I?" Bane hesitantly stroked John's cheek. John huffed and gave the larger man a hard look. 

"Not a wilting flower, Bane.” Bane let out a loud bark of laughter and cupped John's face. 

"I know, John. Forgive me. I'd just hate to ruin any chance I might have with you." John grinned and settled more comfortably on the older man's lap.

"Well you're doing pretty good. So far." Both men chuckled and John found that he really liked the way Bane's blue eyes seemed to sparkle when he laughed. 

"And what could I do to make it better than pretty good? Perhaps a massage? I'm quite good with my hands." He punctuated this with a firm rub against John's lower back. John would have been embarrassed by the pitiful sound he made but the touch loosened the ever present tightness he suffered from being on his feet all day. All he could do was slump against the solid warmth of Bane's body. "Ah, someone has been working too hard."

"We can't all drive Mustangs and dress in fancy suits, Bane." John snorted and gave Bane a playful smirk. 

"Perhaps not, but you shouldn't work so hard."

"Well until I find some rich sugar daddy I've got to." Bane hummed and john blushed furiously.

"I-I didn't mean-! I wasn't assuming-! Shit!" Bane merely chuckled and kissed John's cheeks.

"You're even more adorable when you blush." John could only blush more beneath a half hearted scowl at the man who was giving him a ridiculously charming smile.

"I don't expect anything from you just cause you're wealthy, though." John murmured and bit his lip nervously. He liked Bane and didn't want the man thinking he was some gold digger. He considered himself lucky enough that the guy wanted to even spend time with him. Bane really was something and he was surprised the man was even single. Probably wouldn't be for much longer if he wasn't too interested in John.

"And if I want to do things for you anyway?" John looked up in surprise. "Just checking for future reference."

"Well I guess that's your choice. But really I don't need anything."

"Ok, John." Bane kissed him softly before his phone rang again. It was a different tone and Bane picked it up with a heavy sigh. 

"Yes, Talia. Tell me this is an emergency." John could hear a woman shouting through the receiver and winced with Bane. "Yes,I know." He paused to listen to more shrill shouting.”Repeat that please." His voice turned cold again and his eyes narrowed.”That idiot only told me about Polaris!. If we lose any more money I will personally destroy his company." John jumped at Bane's shout and nearly slipped from the man's but Bane wrapped his arm around his waist in a gentleness that was the polar opposite of his voice. "I'm so sorry, John." The man looked pained and stroked John's hip."Yes I know you're not a wilting flower. No pouting." John snorted and stuck out his tongue as Bane turned back to his phone. "Yes, Talia I'm with someone. Yes it's a date. Yes, he is a wonderful man. No,I'm not answering that. No, you will not." Bane sighed. "Yes I know. I'll be there in 15." He ended the call and rested his head on John's shoulder. "I have to go. Armand has made more mistakes than he let on. I will make it up to you John. I promise."

John shook his head and smiled. "You don't owe me a thing. I told you I don't expect anything. We had a good time tonight, right?"

"Well I would have liked for us to continue what we started."

"I guess you'll have to let me take you out. And let me pay!" He patted Bane's arm and stood, grabbing his shirt from the floor before he was pulled into Bane's arms.

"I guess so." The stood pressed together for a few beats before Bane's phone rang again and John laughed as the man growled impatiently.

"You better get going before you'll have a business to destroy. Not that the disgusting bastard wouldn't deserve it."

"Cheeky boy. I should destroy it just because he touched you without your permission."

"How romantic."

"Quite."

"Good night Bane."

"Good night, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad so many folks like this so far! Love those kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Smut. 'nuff said.  
> Texting key is as follows. Bold is Bane and Italicised is John.

John chuckled and locked the door behind Bane. He would have liked for things to go further as well but he was excited to see Bane again for another date. The man was charming to say the least and he made John feel at ease in his presence. That was enough for John.    
***********************  
Bane made his way into the office building and gave a nod to the security guard. "Working late again, Mr. Dorrance?"  
  
Bane grunted and nodded again before stepping onto the elevator. _I should be sitting with a gorgeous man in my lap._ The Englishman sighed and punched the button roughly. For all his nervousness prior to the date he had to admit that it had gone far better than he expected. It had been a while and Bane knew he was rusty but he couldn't waste the opportunity to get to know the young man better. It wasn't love at first sight or anything, Bane was much too cautious for something so silly, but he was intrigued by John. The boy had a certain grace and dignity to him. His sweetness was the other thing that drew Bane. John was refreshing and new compared to Bane's all work and no play lifestyle and he was more than a little excited to see what could happen between the two of them.  
  
"Well don't you just look like you found the prize in your crackerjacks." Talia quirked and eyebrow at Bane and handed him a thick file. "I'm glad you're in a good mood to start because you aren't going to like this one bit. You can tell me about your date after we fix Armand's mess." Bane grimaced and began looking through the files.   
  
They truly did have a time fixing the problems their business associate had created but between the two of them they managed to cut down the original losses to the company.   
"I would be lost without you, Talia." Bane groaned and sat back in the high back chair while Talia poured two glasses of bourbon.  
  
"Ofcourse you would. Your business would be in the ground without me. I think you have a bit of a savior complex. Why else would you go into business with an absolute train wreck like Armand." She handed him a glass and perched on the heavy wooden desk, looking at him critically.  
  
"Because under my careful guidance Armand's company will become very lucrative and my reputation will grow for rebuilding yet another train wreck as you call it."  
  
"Hmph! One day you are going to find that you can't fix everything, Bane."  
  
"That's why I've got you. You're the line in the sand."  
  
"That you repeatedly cross!"  
  
"Only when I know I'll succeed."  
  
"Cocky bastard."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Speaking of being cocky, tell me about this date and why I wasn't told about it before now." Bane shrugged and took a long swig of the amber liquid. "Oh don't play coy with me Bane. It's been a while since you've actually gone out on a date and from the looks of it it went well. Now tell me about your John."  
  
"He's not mine, Talia." Bane snorted but couldn't tuck away the grin that had crept onto his lips. "We haven't even gotten to a second date."  
  
"But I can still hear the yet in your tone." The beautiful woman smirked and sipped her drink."Are you going to ask him out again? You should take him to that wonderful French place Barsad took me to last week. It was lovely and the food was impressive. I think that your John would be suitably impressed with you."  
  
"I'm letting him pick the next place we go to. He insists on paying since I beat him to it this time."  
  
"Oh. Not going to spoil him then? That's different."  
  
"I'm going to go slower with this one. I honestly don't think he'd like to be spoiled. Atleast not yet. For now I'll just spoil him with compliments. He seems to like that, in moderation atleast."  
  
"You don't know the meaning of moderation when it comes to lovers." Talia chuckled and shook her head. "What about him has you so interested that you're willing to do something different for his sake?"  
  
"Well aside from being quite handsome, he's interesting. The first time I saw him, he was a server at Wayne's last party. Armand was drunkenly pawing at him and rather than giving the man a well deserved smack, the clever little thing managed to dodge him by darting in and out of the crowd. With a full tray of champagne flutes! Old Armand was red faced and sweating by the time he caught up with him and I knew he had definitely earned a bloody nose. I almost didn't step in but I doubted he could afford to lose Wayne as a client. He had such a fire in his eyes though. He moved and spoke with the kind of pride and conviction that you don't see in too many people generally. I don't think he'll want to be spoiled until he's proven himself.  I guess I'm attracted to him because I see myself at that age in him. He's just a better man than I was."  
  
"Well you sound pretty impressed. How old is he?" Bane shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not robbing the cradle are you? Is he atleast 30?"   
  
"Maybe? I wasn’t exactly checking his ID, Talia. He looks young but I'd guess he's no younger than 24." Talia choked slightly on her bourbon and looked at Bane incredulously.  
  
"You _are_ robbing the cradle! Bad man!  This isn't an early phase of a midlife crisis is it? You did just buy that ridiculous Mustang."  
  
"I'm hardly 50 and John likes my mustang just fine." Talia rolled her eyes. "He does! Oh for god’s sake I'm only in my 30's."  
  
"Late 30's. Cradle robber. Does your boy know he's being wooed by an old man?"  
  
"He's not my boy!"  
  
"You want him to be." Bane blushed at this and simply downed the rest of his drink. A part of him did want to make John his. The young man was interesting and similar to Bane and he wanted to get to know him better. Was it so bad that he liked the way John blushed when he complimented him? Or the way John leaned into his touch while he held him? So what if Bane wanted to do more of these things for the young man. And so what if he was imagining the lovely flush John would have when the flowers arrived at his work. Everyone deserved to be taken care of after all.  
  
********************  
"Well here's our own resident Romeo!"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Eliot?"  
  
"The same thing that this Bane dude meant when he sent you a dozen long stem white roses. And I'm pretty sure that vase is crystal."  
  
"What?!" John squeaked and snatched the card and read it as he turned pink.   
  
 _Here's to many more dates. I promise to make up for last night._  
 _Bane_  
  
"Got yourself a rich boyfriend, huh?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Does _he_ know that?"  
  
"He's just being nice because he had to cut our date short."  
  
"Nice is apologizing and a kiss good night. This is something else entirely, Johnny boy. This guy's interested big time." John rolled his eyes and sent off a quick text.   
  
 _The flowers are beautiful. You didn't have to send them though._  
  
 **I wanted to. I'm glad you like them. It was late and I wasn't sure if they'd be good enough.**  
  
 _Good enough? The flowers alone were enough. The vase looks like something that belongs in an art museum!_  
  
 **Then that's good enough I suppose.**  
  
 _I'm afraid to know what good or great looks like then._  
  
 **Don't be, gorgeous. Perhaps you'll let me show you?**  
  
 _Charming me into a second date, huh?_  
  
 **Guilty as charged. Is it working?**  
  
 _Maybe I need a longer massage to help me make up my mind._  
  
 **That can be arranged. Just say the word.**  
  
 _Oh really? I'll keep that in mind. Time to work so I can take you out._  
  
 **I look forward to it. Have a good day John.**  
  
John grinned and tucked away his phone.   
  
"Someone is glowing today." John looked up to see Mathilda smiling knowingly up at him.   
  
“Yeah, I guess. I met someone." The dark skinned woman grinned widely and clapped lightly.  
  
"Oh how wonderful! Tell me about him. Is he handsome? Does he treat you well?"  
  
"Yes, he's wonderful. And definitely a good looking man. He actually sent me flowers today as an apology for having to end our date early.  
  
"Oh how romantic! Sounds like he might want to spoil you a little."  
  
John grinned and shook his head."Yeah I guess so." John had forgotten how nice it was to have someone do special things for him.   
  
"I wish you both the very best then."  
  
"Thank you Mathilda. What can I get for you?"  
  
The rest of John's shift moved along slowly but he hardly noticed as he stole glances at the flowers.  He spent most of the time daydreaming about their next date and hoping that things continued to go well. He wanted to know more about the man. What were his likes and dislikes? What made him laugh? What was his favorite color? John really enjoyed the honest way that Bane talked about his own life so he started brainstorming dates that would allow them to talk more.   
  
 _Thoughts on bowling?_  
  
 **It's an interesting sport? It uses a heavy ball? The shoes are ugly as sin?**  
  
 _Smart ass. I meant for our next date._  
  
 **Just some humor, darling. Was that too cheesy?**  
  
 ** _It was borderline. Bowling would be fun. I haven't done it in quite a while though._**  
  
 _That's fine I'll enjoy beating the pants off you._  
  
 **All you need to do is say so if you want my pants off.**  
  
 _Oh my god you're jokes are lame._    
  
 **You wound me, gorgeous.**  
  
 _Maybe you'll stop making corny jokes then lol_  
  
 **Probably not.**  
  
 _You're lucky you're hot._  
  
 **And rich. Don't forget that.**  
  
 _I'm trying to forget that._  
  
 **Why?**  
  
 _Because it's a little intimidating._  
  
 **Why?**  
  
 _Well..._  
  
 **I don't care about how much you make compared to me.**  
  
 _I appreciate that._  
  
 **Of course! If you haven't noticed I enjoy doing things for those who I consider friends.**  
  
 _Oh so you like me, huh? Not just some twink to play with? Lol ;)_  
  
 **I do.**  
  
John could almost hear Bane purr the two words in his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
 _Don't do that!_  
  
 **Do what?**  
  
 _That thing where you make ordinary words sound sexier than they should!_  
  
 **Oh really? I wasn't aware I could do that in person AND through texting.**  
  
 _Like hell you don't._  
  
 **Is it having a good effect on you?**  
  
 _Are you really asking me if I have a boner right now? Dirty. I'm not telling._  
  
 **A picture's worth a thousand words.**  
  
John groaned and shifted on the chair while he ate his lunch in the break room. He was half hard and considering taking a dick pic. At work no less.  
  
 _You are a horrible influence._  
  
 **Consider it payment for distracting me all morning in my board meeting.**  
  
 _What did I do?_  
  
 **I could stop thinking about you sitting on my lap like you were the other night of course. Despite my best efforts I don't remember a single thing from the meeting. Shame on you.**  
  
John blushed at this and couldn't help but let his mind meander through the fresh memories of Bane's fingers and mouth on his skin. He grinned to himself before looking to make sure he was alone.  
  
 _This is as good as you're getting. Definitely not whipping my dick out at lunch._  
  
 **Oh my. Your customers are lucky you wear an apron. You still look absolutely distracting in your uniform.**  
  
Oh?  
  
 **Yes. I wanted nothing more than to see you bent over that table for me when Leonard had me there to meet you.**  
  
 _I see. You must not have another meeting soon._  
  
 **No, but your lunch will be over shortly.**  
  
 _Yeah. Your revenge worked. Now I have to start thinking about old ladies to get this thing to go down. Thanks, jerk._  
  
 **Or you could go into the bathroom and stroke yourself until you come for me.**  
  
John's eyes widened and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks a second chill run down his spine. It was all to easy to imagine Bane's voice and he checked he checked the clock and made a beeline for the restroom.   
  
 _You are a horrible influence._  
  
 **And you are enjoying it.**  
  
 _Maybe._  
  
 **Are you in the restroom yet?**  
  
 _What makes you think I am going to jack off for you?_  
  
 **Because I'm stroking for you, gorgeous.**  
  
John was grateful he made it to the empty staff bathroom before he open the last text. He whimpered and opened the picture Bane had sent. The man was gripping the base of his sizeable cock through his trousers. It wasn't huge but it made John's mouth go dry and his own cock twitch. He'd only felt Bane's hard on last night but the look of it was just as good. He stared at the picture while he opened his trousers and pulled out his cock. He glanced at the clock on his phone and sighed. No time to draw it out then. He licked his palm and began striking while letting his imagination run wild with all the could have been's of last night. He was breathing hard when his phone buzzed again.  
  
 **I think you would look stunning on my lap again while I stroked your cock just enough to keep you on edge. How long could I tease you before you begged to come?**  
  
Shit! John already liked Bane's strong hands but this was too much! He grunted and imagined how good it would feel to have Bane's large hand squeezing his cock instead of his own hand. He had to put down his phone and bite his fist to stifle his moans as he came into his palm. He had to lean onto his other hand as he caught his breath. He'd never done that before and he was already hoping to do it again with Bane. Hopefully in person.   
  
He snapped a shot of his sticky hand and sent it with another text  
  
 _Not bad._  
  
 **Not bad indeed.**  
  
John rolled his eyes as he rushed to clean up and get back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get updates and other tom foolery at nerdwithapen.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly wager is made

"You literally sent dick pics to each other?!" Selena crowed and fell back on John's bed laughing. "Lemme see! Is he big? From the way you described him he sounds like he should have a big dick."

"No, I can't show you. That would be rude. Yes he's decent sized in the cock department." John rummaged through his dresser looking for a nice but not too nice shirt for bowling. 

"Damn he's got a nice one. And what's this pic of your hand?! Oh my god you nasty boy!" Selena had pick pocketed him,again, and John groaned while she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. "Think you'll have sex tonight? Since you got the sexting and dick pics out of the way?"

John snorted and turned back to his search. He wasn't sure when sex would actually happen. He was keen to sleep with Bane but he wasn't gagging for it or anything. He was content to let it happen when it happened. He pulled a royal blue rugby striped shirt and a black Arctic Monkeys tshirt and held them up for Selena to judge. 

"Blue one. Makes your brown eyes stand out. Matches his Mustang too." They both laughed as John tugged on his jeans and the blue t-shirt. "I can't wait to see this guy. Don't give me that look. He seems like he might be possible boyfriend material I've got to make sure he's not just some old guy looking for a twink to fuck on the side before you get too far. "

"He is neither, Selina. Bane's been great so far and I don't think he'll change. And he’s not that old.”

How old is he?”

“I dunno. But I know he can’t be older than early 40’s."

“Ew. That’s almost old enough to be your dad. Does he make cheesy jokes?”

“Selena!”

"Oh my god he does! Ugh! I guess a big dick covers a multitude of flaws."

"What?!"

"You heard me. And you better hurry up and do something with that mop you call hair."

John spent the next 5 minutes playing with his hair before Selina smacked his hands away and adjusted his hair until she stepped away looking smugly satisfied. He rolled his eyes and they walked down to where Bane was waiting. He looked sexy as usual but this time he was wearing simple black trousers and the sexist black shirt John had ever seen. It hugged Bane’s body in every way possible, giving John a much better view of the well formed muscle that lay beneath the nice suits he wore. 

"Bane this is my best friend, Selina Kyle." Bane smiled and kissed Selina's hand.

"Hello Ms. Kyle. Pleasure to me you."

"What are your intentions with John?"

"Selina-"

"No John, it's quite alright. I appreciate Ms. Kyle's straightforward approach and I certainly don't blame her for being protective." Bane chuckled and turned back to Selina. " aAs for my intentions, well, I think there might be something along the lines of long term in the future with John but, we haven't really discussed that so for now I intend to enjoy his company as long as he enjoys mine."

Selina considered Bane for a few seconds before nodding. "Break his heart and I'll break your windows."

"I wouldn’t dream of it, Ms. Kyle. Do you need a ride home?"

"Thank you but I brought my car. Have fun boys."

Bane nodded and opened the passenger side for John. "Shall we?"

John blushed and slid into the car and took a deep breath. That went better than he thought it would. Selena could be obnoxious at times even if her heart was in the right place. Thankfully Bane seemed unfazed if not amused by her.

"Am I right in thinking that that was only the first of many interrogations from Ms. Kyle?" John groaned and gave Bane a pained look.

"Don't call her that. It'll only make her worse." Bane chuckled and leaned over to kiss John lightly. 

"You're worrying too much. I have nothing to hide and my intentions are, well not exactly pure, but I don't plan on hurting you." John snorted at this and muttered something about dirty text messages. "I enjoyed it too. Hope it wasn't too forward." He glanced at John who raised an eyebrow."Ok, ok! I was just checking. Windows are expensive to replace."

"You could afford it.” John snorted.

"I'd rather spend my time and money on other more interesting things." He winked at John as the car roared to life and they made their way to the bowling alley.

"No work emergencies this time ok? Even if you start to lose." John grinned as he typed their names into the score keeper. The two men had gotten their shoes and beers and were just getting the pins set up. 

"Nothing barring the threat of total collapse of my company would make me want to leave you." Bane let his fingers brush the back of John's hand as he handed him his beer. John grinned and took a swig of his own beer.

"No amount of charming is going to make me go easy on you. Just so you know."

“And what makes you think I like it easy, John?" He grinned and watched John's ears go pink before he turned to grab his bowling ball in an attempt to hide his blush but Bane simply let his gaze follow the line of John's body as the boy bent to retrieve his ball and take his turn. There was that lovely grace again. Bane found himself wondering if John enjoyed dancing. He was certain that John would be even more handsome in a tailored suit or perhaps even a tux. He made a mental note to accept the next white tie affair invitation if john agreed to be his date. The very thought of John's inevitable stammering made Bane grin stupidly. He like surprising him and reducing him to and adorable mess. 

"Stop staring at my ass and take your turn." John smirked as he watched the machine reset the pins. 

"I wasn't staring at your ass. I was thinking" the older man slid behind john to set his beer down and murmured into his ear. "I was thinking of how nice you're ass would look in a tailored suit. I'd love to take you on a little shopping trip."

John just barely held back a shiver and took a large swig of beer to collect his thoughts with a chuckle. "We've known eachother only a few weeks and you're already trying to spoil me?"

"I know a good thing when I see it and I enjoy the look on your face when I do things for you."Bane winked at John and swung the ball towards the pins. He barely knocked over 3 pins on the left. John tried to hold back a laugh as he got an idea.  
"You weren't kidding when you said it had been a while." Bane shrugged." Let's make a friendly wager. If you win you get to take me on this ridiculous shopping trip but if I win I get a real massage from you."

"That's hardly a fair bet seeing as it would be a win win for me."

"Maybe but I don't have a suit. Atleast one you'd like." John snorted at the thought of his threadbare funeral suit. "Besides its all in good fun. Since you're so out of practice."

"I see. In that case I accept your terms Mr. Blake. May the best man win." There was a strange glint in the older man's eyes that John could only begin to decipher before he turned, lifted and released his ball. It was a textbook strike and nothing like the first turn. 

"You lied! No fair!" John gaped as Bane sat next to him and nonchalantly sipped his beer."

"I was completely honest when I said it had been a while. "

"That was a perfect strike though."

"It was." Bane ran his fingers through the short hairs of John's nape. "There is a difference between lying and simply answering the question that was posed. Had you asked the right question I would have easily told you that I used to bowl with my uncle when I was a bit younger. I became quite good and sometimes he’d let me play for his league if he was sick. My father hated it so naturally I loved it and did everything I could to be great at it just to spite him." Bane lifted John's chin and kissed him lightly. "I haven't upset you, have I?" 

John rolled his eyes and kissed Bane back." Not even a little bit. Just have to change my strategy since we're playing dirty now."

"Not dirty. Just cleverly. There's a marked difference there, sweetheart." 

"Yeah whatever. I'm still going to beat you."

"Perhaps. But you'll have to actually take your turn to do that." Bane winked and took another swig of his beer.

Several rounds of beer later found them laughing over childhood stories. John almost didn't notice that Bane was winning until the man delivered another flawless strike. "So much for you being rusty, huh?"

"I find that when given the right incentive I can rise to to occasion.”

“I’ll give you something to rise to.” John blurted without thinking and immediately regretted it as Bane broke in into a deep laugh that made John feel like he was being wrapped in a warm embrace.

“Dirty boy. You have no idea what you do to me.” He pulled John close and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away he murmured against John’s ear. "One last chance to stop me from spoiling you rotten.” John knew he didn’t have a chance as he made his way to the lane, all weak kneed and breathless. In the end he barely knocked over 3 pins total. The nearly predatory grin that Bane gave him was more than enough to make him shiver with excitement. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane gets his prize.

"What the fuck do you wear to a date where your boyfriend--shut up!- is going to buy you a new suit?"

"First, don't waste your breath telling me to shut up cause I do what I want. Second, when did you start calling him your boyfriend? Third, how the hell should I know?! I've never had a sugar daddy before. Maybe nice underwear incase he wants to fuck you in the dressing room." John huffed and fell on his bed with the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. 

"He's not my sugar daddy." 

“Yeah, because it's perfectly typical behavior to take someone out to buy clothes after a few weeks and only two dates. Face it, he is your sugar daddy. And you haven't even fucked yet! He must really be into you." John couldn't help but smile at that because despite the lack of sex, Bane was incredibly attentive to him and didn't seem to be in any hurry to do more than tease John mercilessly with his deep, rumbling accent and charm. "Or he's some psycho killer and he's leading you into a false sense of security. I'm not sure yet." 

“Selena, he isn't a psycho.” 

" Well I mean you said you nearly gave it up on the first date sooooo why haven’t you two done the nasty yet?" 

"I dunno. I guess he's trying to let me make the first move like he did with the first date. I'd rather him do it though." John sighed and remembered how good Bane's hand's felt that first night. It was a perfect balance of pressure and gentleness and John was regretting letting the man go that night. But John wasn't going to be needy. Not then or ever. He'd get Bane alone again soon so they could pick up where they left off. 

"You submissive little twink." 

"Selena!" 

"Anyway why'd he want to wait til you had two days off from work for this outing?" 

"So we can spend time together and because he wanted me to be there to pick the suits up after they've been tailored." 

"This is definitely not gonna be a Macy's trip, then. Oh I bet he'll take you to that disgustingly expensive new place on 43rd. You know the one that's by appointment only?" John blushed at the thought of Bane spending that kind of money on him but that was probably what was going to happen. He might as well prepare himself. 

************************************   
"Two questions." 

"Alright, darling. Ask away." 

"Why are we driving away from Gotham?" 

"Your second question?" 

"What are you up to?" 

"First answer: we are driving away from Gotham because our destination is away from Gotham. Second answer: we are carrying out my winnings from the bowling match that I won. Surely you haven't forgotten." Bane grinned widely as he took the airport exit. John's eyes narrowed and he snorted. 

"Pretty vague answers, Bane." 

"Pretty vague questions, John." 

"Ok then, where exactly are we going that requires an airplane?" 

"That's my clever boy. Specificity unlocks many doors in business as well as life. We are going to L.A." 

"In California?!" 

"That is the only Los Angeles I know of, so yes." 

"Why are we going to California? Are the shops in Gotham not good enough for you?" 

"Not when I have the pleasure of dressing a gorgeous young man. I don't do things in halves, darling." 

"I'll say!" Bane pulled into the long-term parking and cut the engine before looking at John. 

"Is it too much? We can go somewhere in Gotham if you're uncomfortable with this. I don't mean to assu-" Bane was so adorably sexy as he tried to back pedal that John grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him soundly. Bane stiffened but quickly melted into the kiss, fingers threading through John's hair and pulling him closer. Bane missed this, kissing John properly, so much that he felt an ache whenever he was around the younger man. However after the first date he decided that he was going to let John decide how far they got. It only seemed right since there were such differences between their ages and incomes. He felt that John would feel more comfortable with a more level playing field. But now that he had John making those soft moaning sounds again, Bane could hardly keep himself from having John in the car right then and there. It was a small mercy that John pulled away and spoke, voice rough and lips bruised. 

"You just surprised me is all. I'm not used to being this spoiled." He grinned sheepishly and Bane melted. This boy was going to be the death of him for sure now. He pulled John in for another kiss. 

"Give me a chance and I will spoil you absolutely rotten, sweetheart." 

"Are-are we dating then?" 

"If you wish." 

"I do." 

"Me too." John grinned and pulled away from Bane, looking at the clock. 

"We better hurry up before we miss our flight." 

"How could we miss it when the plane belongs to me?" John groaned at this and Bane pulled John into another kiss that left them both panting. "Come along, gorgeous. We can finish this on the plane." 

The plane was more like a luxury hotel room with wings. With the exception of the cockpit and what was later revealed as a bedroom with an en suite, the plane was completely made of open space, done in rich browns and creams. Several comfortable looking chairs were positioned around a dark wood table. On the other side was a long leather couch. Beyond that was a door that was open to the bedroom. John was still gaping at the sheer luxury of the space when Bane slid his arms around his waist and began kissing his neck slowly. 

"You are absolutely irresistible. Do you know that?” Bane rumbled and John felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Damn the man’s sexy voice! 

Could have fooled me-ah!” Bane nipped lightly at his shoulder before turning the young man to face him. 

“I was waiting for you to make the first move.” 

“I did! In the middle of my kitchen.” 

“Actually I think it was I who kissed you first.” 

“Shut up and kiss me now.” 

“As you wish. Just promise to tell me if it is too much.” Bane’s eyes were darker now but John still felt tension in the man’s body as they settled onto one of the leather chairs. He pulled Bane’s hands to his hips and kissed the older man roughly. 

"Doubt it could be too much. I've been wanting to feel your hands on me again for a while now." 

"Oh you have? And what ways have you thought about me touching you?" Bane kissed along John's collarbone and paused only to peel off John’s shirt "I know that I want to touch every inch of you. Inside and out." John ground his hips against Bane and whimpered. He still gripped the lapels of his jacket, trying to stay calm enough to enjoy everything. 

"I want to know what your hand feels like on my cock.” John guided his warm hand to his own cock to emphasize how much he wanted it. Bane rumbled in response, his voice deepening with the growing lust between them. He drew his hand away from John's erection and let his hands slide slowly across the pale torso; a shiver shot down John's spine. He stopped just as his fingers met the edge of John's trousers and leaned back to look at him. 

"Show me how you stroke yourself, John." The command was clear and Bane made no other movement; he just sat back and waited patiently while John unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers. John barely heard the catch of breath as he pulled out his cock and began to stroke. It felt good. Better than good, actually. He enjoyed being watched by partners in the past and Bane was no different. John let his eyes slip closed and he fell into a well-practiced rhythm of long strokes to draw more precome from the tip. Bane remained silent and John would have thought the man had lost interest if it were not for the heavy breathing and slight twitches of Bane's hips. 

"Do you like watching me like this?" He bit his lip as he picked up his speed a little. Damn it hadn't felt this good in a long time. Bane groaned and gripped John's hips. 

"Open your eyes, John." Bane's voice was rough and John saw that his pupils had gone wide and his lips were parted. John moaned loudly and ran his thumb over the wet slit to spread more precome down his cock. He felt himself getting close and began to stroke faster, his other hand gripping Bane's shoulder to steady himself. "Keep your eyes open, John. I want to see your eyes when you come for me." John groaned as a large hand slid underneath his own and began to stroke his cock. He watched in fascination as Bane's hand nearly engulfed him. 

"Ungh! That! Do that again! Please!" His hips pitched forward in an effort to feel Bane apply another twist to his strokes. Bane grunted and squeezed his cock. His other hand stroked its way up from the base of John’s spine slowly to tug his head back, fingers twisted in his dark hair. John moaned and thrust his hips into the warm hand while Bane sucked roughly at his pulse. 

“Come for me John. I want to see how beautiful you look covered in your own come. Come on, gorgeous. Show me.” Bane’s voice was the last straw as John felt his cock begin to jerk and wet streaks of come landed on his stomach. Both men sat panting and watched the white fluid drip down Bane’s hand. John whined and rutted against the man a few more times as his cock gave its last jerks. Bane chuckled lightly and brought his wet fingers to his own lips and sucked them clean. 

“Shit!” John whimpered and kissed Bane again, tasting himself on that sinful mouth. ”Fuck, I want you.” 

“Well that is certainly a relief. I was unsure there.” John weakly nipped at his lower lip in response. 

“I think I’d like for you to take me to bed now.” John looked into Bane’s eyes to make sure he understood that he was serious. All humor fell away from the other man’s face. 

“Shall I carry you?” 

“I think that way would be much faster.” 

“Very well then, gorgeous." 

*********************************************************************   
John could get used to this; his legs wrapped around Bane’s waist and his hands clasped behind the man’s neck as he kissed him. Bane pressed him into the mattress gingerly, careful to brace his weight on his arms and knees while he dusted soft, warm kisses along John’s neck. His fingers swept across John’s scalp before he tugged his head back by his hair gently. John keened and fisted his hands in the back of Bane’s jacket . He wanted to touch and explore more of the man and see just how good he could make him feel. He tightened his legs around Bane and leaned up to kiss him roughly. He could feel the hard cock pushing against his hip, setting off a slew of filthy thoughts about all the ways he could make the other man lose control. 

"C-can I undress you? Please?" He struggled to form the words and blushed furiously, but Bane simply kissed him and slid off the bed. He stood at the side and John followed. He knelt on the bed and helped the taller man out of the jacket and waistcoat. He let his hands drag along broad shoulders and down his chest. Bane was well built but not overly muscled. John could tell that he probably had been even more fit when he was younger and probably still kept up some kind of routine at the gym. Damn he probably looked so damn good in shorts and sweaty and- Fuck! John bit his lip and took a breath to clear his head. The room was quiet but for the sound of their heavy breaths and the whisper of fabric as John pulled the buttons through each hole. John wanted to see more of Bane but chose to undo the shirt slowly to savor the moment and to see what kind of touches the other man liked. The way Bane had touched him in the common area was sweet and unhurried so John followed his example and peppered the broad chest with small kisses. He was rewarded for his patience when Bane leaned down and kissed him again. The kiss was light, but the hand tilting his chin up was firm and the combination was thrilling. With his lips still pressed to Bane’s John unfastened the belt as well as the trousers. He ran his tongue over the seam of Bane’s lips. “I want to suck your cock.” John pushed insistently against Bane’s lips before the man could ask him if he was sure. “Please.” 

“How could I refuse such a request?” Bane’s voice was rougher now and he straightened to look down at John who felt just as wrecked. ”One condition though, gorgeous. We’ll need a condom. If you want we can dispense with them once we’ve both gotten tested.” 

“Oh! Of course!” Bane nodded and John failed to look calm as the older man rummaged for the condom; He felt a light giddiness about getting to give Bane pleasure in the best way that he knew how. He loved oral sex hands down. To John there was no better way to give someone pleasure because it was all about them when he was between a lover's legs using his tongue and mouth to make them feel completely blissed out. Bane returned with a condom and John took it before Bane could open it. "Allow me.” John whispered and winked at the bigger man as he pulled the hard cock from the dark boxers. The head was plump and gave way to a longer than average shaft. It curved against the taut stomach. What surprised John the most was how bare it all was. It made everything look even better so John proceeded to put the condom into his mouth and roll it onto Bane's cock slowly. 

The soft hum of surprise was all the approval John needed to continue. He tested the length and sucked as much as he could until the blunt head nestled against the back of his throat. He hummed happily, letting his eyes close in his contentment. Bane was being a perfect gentleman, of course, letting John take his time but he knew the man wanted more. He pulled off slowly letting his tongue drag along the underside until the head was bobbing free infront of his face. He looked up at Bane darkly and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. "Do you like it like this, Bane?" He kissed his way back down to the base. "How long has it been since someone took care of you like this?” He continued. Bane’s balls felt smooth and silky against his lips. His scent was clean and just a little musky. Bane groaned and shifted his hips forward. 

"It's been long enough that I don't think I will last too long if you continue being such a beautiful tease, John." Bane's fingers threaded through John's hair in a soft caress before carefully tugging his head back so that the head rested on his lips. "Show me how talented that pretty mouth is." 

"Yes sir." Bane's grip tightened and John moaned. Oh, this was going to be good. John lapped at the head and relished the look of want that had taken over Bane's features. He slowly suckled the tip; one hand stroked the long cock and the other slid across the taut skin of Bane's stomach lazily. Bane was so warm and his chest was just as smooth. It felt incredible and John really couldn't think beyond the sight and smell of Bane. 

"Take a little more, gorgeous” Bane rumbled, the firm hand applied pressure to his nape and John smirked, letting his tongue glide along the underside as he let Bane’s cock completely fill his mouth. Bane let out a breathy grunt as John’s throat squeezed around his cockhead. ”Oh you are a naughty one, aren’t you? Are you enjoying sucking my cock, beautiful?” John pulled off with a wet pop and nodded. 

“Yes, sir. Very Much.” 

“Sir?” 

“It just feels right, sir.” 

“It does. Good boy.” John flushed at the praise and tried to hide it by sucking Bane’s cock again but the older man held his chin. “Don’t hide from me, John. I want to enjoy every part of you but I can’t do that if you hide from me, now can I?” John shook his head. Bane’s eyes were dark with lust but there was something else there that John couldn’t quite decipher. “You’re lovely, yes, but I am interested in more than just fucking you senseless. ”John shuddered at the thought and bit his lip. "I think that you and I could have a great deal of fun together.” Bane tugged his lip from his teeth and stroked his cock along John’s lips. ”You clearly enjoy submitting and I’d be a liar if I didn’t admit that I enjoy having a gorgeous man on his knees, calling me sir. I could make you very happy John.” Bane moaned as John lapped at the head as if he really could taste the precome that was seeping from his cock. 

“I think so too, sir.” John whispered softly. 

“Look at you.” he groaned and slid his cock into John’s mouth again, gripping his neck lightly. “ Fuck I can’t-Bane cut of with a moan as John leaned forward, letting Bane bottom out. He moaned with the man as the grip on his neck tightened and Bane began to thrust into his mouth slowly but deeply. “Incredible! Gorgeous boy!” Bane muttered praises and John felt even more bold as he moved to meet each thrust, using his tongue to stroke the prominent vein that ran the length of that fantastic cock. He nearly whimpered at the final twitch of Bane’s cock as his orgasm shook his body. He wished he could taste Bane’s come but he would be patient. In the meantime he chose to make sure Bane wanted another blowjob by sucking him through his orgasm, being sure to reduce the pressure gradually as the man’s cock softened and became oversensitive. “Such a good boy. Thank you John.” 

“You’re welcome, sir.” 

“Are you tired, beautiful?” Bane stroked John’s cheek tenderly and chuckled when the younger man sighed and leaned into the touch. ”Alright then, we have a few hours to rest before we get to L.A. Would you like me to finish undressing you, darling?” John nodded again. Everything felt too good for talking. All he wanted was Bane. He let Bane help him off of the bed and out of his pants and was guided into the en suite where Bane gingerly wiped away the sticky come from his stomach and disposed of the condom. Once they were both clean, Bane swept John into his arms and carried him back to the bed where he wrapped them both in the soft sheets. Both men fell asleep without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

"So should I prepare to be wisked off to the Eiffel Tower for Valentine's Day?” John snorted and snuggled closer to Bane. They'd been laying in bed talking for a little while and it was sinking in just how wealthy Bane was. And John got the distinct feeling the man had no problem spending it on him. Bane chuckled and kissed John's lips softly. 

"If that's what you want. But I prefer Paris in the fall. I've got other ideas for Valentine's Day. Planning to put up with me then?" He practically purred at John as he spoke and certainly made John feel very much like small prey.

"Already planning for something more than six months away?" John hoped the man was joking because seriously, that was a little too organized. John barely had the next week planned, let alone 6 months.

“Of course, John. You don't become a successful businessman in an economy like this by luck. I'm a master strategist at my business and don't you dare think I won't use my talents to keep you happy. I wasn't just blowing smoke when I told you I could make you very happy." Bane shifted so that he was ontop of John, bracketing the younger man's legs with his own and running his fingers through the dark hair.

John looked up at him intently. Half mesmerized by the deep tone and accent of Bane's voice. "You don't have to, you know. I'm not interested in your money." John figured Bane was smart enough to spot a gold digger but John felt the need to say it anyway. He really liked Bane and spending time with him was always great no matter what they did. 

"Yes, dear. You've made that abundantly clear and while I appreciate it, it's not going to stop me from spoiling the hell out of you. You are something special, John. That much was obvious the first time I saw you and you make it even more true every moment I spend with you. And you deserve to be spoiled." Bane began pressing light kisses along John's jaw while he spoke. John blushed at the attention but he didn't want the kisses to stop. He grinned at the man and kissed him. Bane hummed his approval and licked the seam of John's lips tentatively until John whimpered softly, allowing him to taste the young man.

"I don't think I want to wait until we get back to get tested. Think we could-" 

“Yes, we can get tested in LA , sweetheart. I'm just as eager to make you mine." John shivered at the implication and the dirty images that came with them.

******  
John thought he was dreaming as the busboy led them into what was essentially an apartment. He wandered through the elegant rooms, gaping at the sparse but well designed decor. He broke into laughter as he walked into the huge bathroom and found it was warmly lit by the biggest chandelier he'd ever seen. He was still laughing when Bane slid behind him wrapping his arms around John's waist.

"And what is so funny?" John snorted and pointed to the chandelier. "That? I think it's rather lovely. Covers your skin in tiny flashes of light. Like you’re covered in diamonds." He pressed a kiss to John's temple and led him back to the common area. "Are you hungry? We can go somewhere or we could stay here-" he trailed off with a devilish glint in his eyes. John bit his lip and weighed his options. He had never been to the west coast but an intimate and private lunch with Bane was just as tempting. Naturally Bane, the perceptive man that he was, read John's indecision and smiled.

“What are you grinning about?” John rolled his eyes, already guessing what the man was thinking. Bane chuckled and kissed John’s forehead before speaking.

“Just that you are too adorable for your own good and that I would like to take you to my favorite restaurant for our first L.A. outing. Then perhaps you’ll be up for getting tested so we can have the results by tomorrow?” He paused, his confident smile slipping minutely before adding quickly. “ We don’t need to do that part if you don’t want to.” John simply shook his head and kissed the man soundly before pushing him towards the elevator.

“Stop double checking! You know exactly what I want already! Even though I already made it pretty clear that I want you to fuck me into the mattress before we get back to Gotham.”

“And I let you kiss me with that mouth.” Bane gasped dramatically and let John steer him to the elevator before the younger man pressed into him.

“I intend to do more to you with my mouth in the very near future, Mr. Dorrance.” Bane couldn’t help the shudder that shook him to his very core as the man drawled against his ear.

***********

Lunch was, ofcourse, amazing. From the high ceilings to the huge windows facing the beach, the restaraunt left John feeling under dressed. It didn't matter that half the people looked like they just stepped off the beach. He could feel how expensive the place was and he felt like he was better suited to be on the wait staff, not ordering crab cakes and sipping a delicious wine. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bane's voice cut through his morose thoughts, making John sigh.

"Just thinking."

"And?"

"I dunno it's just-I'm not used to all this I guess." John waved a hand at the wide windows facing the gorgeous beach waves."I feel out of place."

"I see. Would you feel better if we went somewhere else then? You deserve good things John but I won't force this on you.”

“No, I was just thinking.”

“A dangerous past time.”

“Did you really just quote Beauty and the Beast?”

“I did. It happens to be one of my favorite films.”

“A disney kids movie?”

“A fine story about the redemptive powers of love, John.” John snorted but he couldn’t help but tuck the information away with the other reasons why he loved being with Bane so much.

“I don’t get you at all.” He grinned at the older man who looked so adorable as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.” I just mean that here you are, this ridiculously successful business man who can afford to just fly across the country on a whim but your favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast and well, you’re happy with just me.” Bane sat in amused silence as he seemed to gather his thoughts as well as listen to John.

“Well, I am deeply offended that you not only have insulted my favorite film but my boyfriend as well. I think I’ll have to school you on the endless merits of both posthaste.”

“You’re going to make me watch Beauty and The Beast, aren’t you?”

“With commentary by yours truly.” He dropped his voice to a low whisper and leaned over to table. “And then you’ll be given in depth commentary on your various charms."

**********  
John actually had to admit he had never had as much fun watching Beauty and the Beast as he did curled up in bed with Bane while they ate junk food and the englishman sang along to every song. By the time the credits were rolling John's cheeks ached from laughing and smiling so much.

"Well now I hope you've learned a valuable lesson about this fine film." Bane stretched and gathered the empty bags and wrappers from their feast before returning to the bed and pulling John easily onto his lap.

"I've learned that my boyfriend is a big teddy bear despite his big muscles and intimidating presence." John grinned while he squeezed Bane's sizable biceps. The bigger man returned his grin with raised eyebrows which only made John chuckle.

"Were you intimidated by me?"

"Only a little. I was more mesmerized by how sexy and interesting you were. "

"Interesting?" Bane began kissing John in between each word the man spoke. 

"Yes. You weren't a snob even though you clearly have reason to be. Your-uh-eyes twinkled when-when you laughed and it made me feel b-better anytime I caught your eye. Dammit Bane! I can't concentrate when you do that." The bigger man chuckled but continued kissing him. 

"You seem to be doing just fine." John whined as a large hand cupped his semi hard cock. "You're so gorgeous like this. Absolutely perfect." His voice took on a roughness that only caressed John's already over stimulated senses. John melted underneath the attention and leaned into Bane's warmth. Bane's fingers walked along each vertebrae of his spine slowly, making John writhe against him. He continued to kiss his way along John's jaw towards his ear before damn near purring his next words. " I was intrigued by you as well the moment I saw the fire in your eyes. You were stunning in your defiance. I wanted to steal you away as soon as I saw that idiot pawing at you."

"Is that why you looked like you wanted to smash his face in?" John grinned and preened a little under Bane's adoring strokes. It wasn't that he liked violence or anything but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy having someone else want to defend him for once. Bane remained silent and ran his fingers through John's hair possessively while his kisses turned filthy. They remained like that for a little while until John pursed his lips and looked at Bane. "You didn't answer the question, Mr. Dorrance." He was pleased at the involuntary shudder that he saw. 

"Well yes, if you must know. But only a little.” Bane huffed a little and John snorted and kissed the twitching corner of his mouth. "I didn't realize you were so bloodthirsty. Want me to defend your honor by beating the next scoundrel to a pulp?"

"Hey, can't a orphan enjoy not having to fight it out himself for once?" John's words were bitter but he grinned widely at the memory of Bane easily dealing with the drunken man on the first date. And if he felt his cock twitch a little at the memory, well, he wasn't going to admit to it. Ever.

"You may enjoy whatever you want John. I'll protect you as long as you'll let me." Bane kissed him softly, almost reverently, while his strong fingers stroked the small of his back. John arched into the touch and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue glide along Bane's lips. "You don't realize your worth, john."

"Are you gonna tell me about it?" John teased and bit Bane's lower lip roughly. Bane growled and pulled his his hips against him.

"You have no idea." John shivered at the darkened eyes and nearly predatory grin the took over Bane's handsome features. He only had a heartbeat to admire it however because Bane swiftly flipped him over so that he was pinned down by the man's hips, which immediately began to grind against his own. The pace was so slow that it was more a tease than anything. Bane's teeth against his Adam's apple, however, was just enough to set him on edge. He gasped and tried to arch into it but Bane held him down and he couldn't spare a moment to be bothered by it. "You know what makes you so incredible, John?" John could only shake his head while his body hummed with arousal. He really hoped Bane didn't want to have a conversation while he was kissing him like that. "It's the fire in you. You have so much in you and-" he was cut off by a groan as John ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his scalp. John smiled smugly but let Bane continue. “You have a grace about you that is breathtaking.” He shifted to pull John’s legs around his waist before returning to grind his hips against John until they’re both panting. “You’re just as clever as you are sexy. And that -ungh- only makes you more irresistable." He ground his hips into John roughly, the pace picking up speed and he continued to babble praises against John's neck. "I barely can keep my hands off of you and it makes me feel a little crazy. I haven't felt this way since I was a teenager. Fuck!" He growled and pulled away. John looked up dazedly and felt yet another shot of arousal in his gut as he looked at Bane's eyes, nearly dark and completely wild.

"Fuck me Bane." Bane stared stupidly for a few moments as if they weren't just dry humping and John would have found it hilarious if he hadn't been nearly ripping his own clothes off.

"Are you sure?" Bane closed his hands over John's and looked into his eyes. The heat and wildness remained in his eyes but John could also see the hesitancy in his gaze. It didn't belong there.

"I am beyond sure. I was sure in my kitchen after our first date. I was sure on the plane. And I'm damn sure now. If you ask me again I will go find some other sexy older British man to fuck me."

"You'll do no such thing!" Bane growled and undressed both of them in record timing that left John breathless and amused. He reached out and grasped Bane's cock, revelling in the silky texture of the foreskin. Bane groaned and thrust his hips forward. He braced his weight on his knees and hands while he let John stroke him, drawing out more deep groans. He bent down to suck a small bruise into John's neck. He'd been trying so hard for weeks not to do anything that was dominant but the thought of John being with anyone else made his vision go blurry with panic. John was his and he'd be damned if anyone touched the young man. 

Bane needed to make a claim on John; to make him understand that he was wanted and that Bane wouldn't hesitate to take care of all his needs. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew he should be asking if John even wanted to be marked. The thought made him freeze and he pulled away to look at John who was scowling. 

"I swear to God you better have a good reason for stopping. Like you better be having a heart attack." Bane sighed and stroked the angry red mark. 

I didn't ask first." John's scowl softened and he grasped Bane's fingers and kissed them lightly.

"Ok Bane. You are allowed to give me hickeys and leave bruises as long as you don't draw blood. Alright?" Bane nodded but he honestly still felt guilty as he looked at the bruise. He was so afraid of doing something that would scare John off. It had been his dominance that had ended most of his relationships , even after he had chosen to be a better man. Being dominant was in his nature and while he would never force anything on John, he felt that before they went any further they’d need to talk. 

“We need to talk.” John groaned but let Bane pull away as they both sat up and faced each other. “I care about you a great deal and I think you should know something about me.” He paused to consider his next words. He didn’t want to scare John or give him the wrong idea but he wanted him to have all the facts too. “I’m not a controlling man but I do prefer a certain level of submission." He winced at the word but knew that now was the time for clarity and not romanticized language. " I like to take care of my partners in every way I can. I want others to know how well you're taken care of and that you belong to me. I know it's beyond old fashioned but I promised I'd never hurt you or force you into anything." He felt more than saw John smile as he kissed his cheek gently. 

"Yeah I kinda figured that out when you nearly broke that guy's arm for simply threatening me. Oh yeah, and when you nearly came in your pants when I called you Mr. Dorrance. And then there's all the doors you open for me and the chairs you pull out for me. And-" John broke into laughter as Bane scowled. "You're not the only one who can read people. There's a serious dominant pattern to you behavior, Mr. Dorrance. Lucky for you that I definitely enjoy it."

"Really?" Bane searched John's face and was shocked to see the honest grin that graced John's dimpled face.

"Really, really." John said it in the worst accent that Bane had ever heard, earning him a groan. John started laughing so hard he fell back onto the bed.

"We're having a serious discussion and you choose to quote Shrek? Honestly, John." Bane couldn't help but grin a little as he watched John's dimples deepen. He felt relief bubble inside him the longer he watched the younger man laugh. 

"Says the one who quoted Beauty And the Beast." Bane snorted and pulled John back into his arms. He kissed the younger man soundly until their lips were tender and they were breathless. "Are we ok now?" Bane nodded and John smiled widely. "Good cause I'm pretty sure you're the best guy I could've ever hoped to make my boyfriend."

"I know you don't think much of yourself but you have the potentional to do something amazing with your life. And I'd consider it a privilege to be part of it. You're not the only one who feels lucky." Bane paused and looked at John with an expression that John had come to know well. It was a piercing look that made him feel like Bane had just opened him up and was studying his deepest secrets. It was startling to be sure, but Bane gave him no reason to feel uneasy, so he waited. Bane, however, remained silent, instead choosing to run his thumb over John's brows, nose, cheeks and mouth. His eyes followed the same path and John felt his earlier apprehension smooth away under Bane's attention. 

It wasn't until Bane began murmuring softly in his ear that John realized he had dozed off alittle. He blushed furiously and began to apologize but was interrupted by a firm kiss. "None of that, love. I like it that you can be this relaxed with me. " He grinned and kissed the deepening blush on John's cheeks when he yawned. "Time for bed. We've got shopping to do tomorrow. " John rolled his eyes but let Bane tuck them in and curled up in his arms like he had always belonged there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discovered and plans are devised

John woke up slowly but with a smile on his face. He wasn't really a morning person, and the muted grey light of pre-dawn assured him that it was too fucking early, but having a warm hand stroking your stomach and plush lips against your neck can ease the pain. He sighed and arched his back in contentment. He heard Bane's deep chuckle and felt it rumble through his back as the man pulled him against his chest. "Like a bloody cat."

John grinned and rolled his hips backward. He was gratified when Bane gripped his hip and damn near purred. "Who's the cat now, hmm?" Bane's no doubt witty response was interrupted by a knock at the door. Instead he groaned and held John tighter.

"Stay here and maybe they'll go away." John chuckled and disentangled himself with some difficulty as Bane pawed at him. 

"Maybe it's breakfast." He sauntered away from the bed, knowing that Bane was watching the way his pajama pants rested slightly below his hips.

"Pull your pants up!" 

"Stop sounding like some old geezer!” John snorted as he just missed being hit by a pillow while Bane grumbled something about "bloody teases." 

It was not breakfast but a courier on the other side of the door. A very good looking and well built courier. Who was definitely checking John out. "Hi there." The courier grinned widely at John showing off his bright teeth that only set off his ebony skin. His voice was like fucking syrup as he let his gaze dip to the strip of dark hair that disappeared beneath John's pants. "Are you Mr. Dorrance?" John blushed and the man only smiled wider.

"Uh no-no I'm not." John chuckled and shook his head. "Does he need to sign for something? I can go get him."

"Well it would give me a chance to see what kind of ass you've got but then again-"

"That won't be necessary." John nearly jumped out of his skin as a large hand wrapped around his waist firmly, pulling him against his boyfriend. Bane's eyes were stormy as he gave the man a challenging look. 

The man cleared his throat giving John one last glance before handing Bane a envelope and a form to sign. Bane returned the form and offered a small thanks before shutting the door firmly. When he turned to look at John he nearly growled in annoyance as the younger man shook with silent laughter.

"Oh Mr. Dorrance, I didn't think you'd be such a jealous man!" He place his hand over his mouth dramatically before nearly falling over in laughter. Bane growled and tore the envelope open and suddenly grinned sharply before throwing John over his shoulder, stalking into the bedroom, muttering. "I'm assuming that those are our test results? And I bet we're both clean judging by the sudden caveman act?"

He eased the younger man onto the bed and hitched his legs around his waist. "Oh this is no act, love. I intend to have you in every. Conceivable. Way." He spoke the last two words slowly with a roll of his hips. He was pleased to see John's laughter had died, replaced by a low heat in his eyes and soft pants falling from his lips. He traced the supple curve of John's lips with his tongue. John arched and moaned in such a way that it made Bane's mind go hazy with want. It thrilled him to finally have John beneath him and squirming so exquisitely. He couldn't help but imagine how lovely John would look tied in silk rope to his bed. The thought alone made his cock ache but such things required careful discussion that he frankly couldn't muster enough clear thought for beyond wanting to sink into John as deeply as possible until neither could stand it. With a silent promise to himself, he tucked the thought away and returned to alternate between biting and laving his tongue against the small pink marks he'd created on John's creamy skin. He worked his way from John's slender neck to his ridiculously rosy nipples that perked up a little more with each rough pass of his tongue. He was both surprised and delighted to find that John enjoyed it as much as he did, if the desperate sounds were any indication. 

"Fuck yes!"

"I intend to." Bane growled and blindly groped in the bedside table for the lubricant. John continued to moan and writhe against him while he tugged the younger man's pajama bottoms off. He had to take a moment to close his eyes and breath after he took in all the flushed beauty of the sexy man under him. 

"Hey! You're not losing you're nerve are you, old man?" John was smirking up at him, dimples making him look even younger. The sight brought on a fresh wave of want. He said nothing but flashed a predatory grin before flipping the smaller man onto his stomach, pressing his shoulders into the matress with one hand and pulling his hips up with the other. John fell silent but arched his back as Bane dragged blunt nails down his back slowly. The older man chuckled darkly, making another pass down the man's spine. His John was so sensitive and he intended to exploit that bit of information to the fullest. With that in mind he brought his hand down on the man's ass with only enough force to draw a surprised yelp from the young man.

"That was for being a cheeky boy." He grinned as John's hips twitched slightly under his gentle strokes across the soft pink that was spreading across his ass. He'd been wanting to do that for so long. But that was going to have to be enough until he got to know his lover's preferences before revealing his own. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Bane startled at that. Interesting. Was John implying what Bane had only allowed himself to hope for? Before he could even ask for clarity John had turned to look at him, brown eyes clear with intent. "I think I deserve another sir." Bane was in a perfect hell now. They really needed to discuss this but for fucksakes the younger man was wiggling his ass, practically begging for it! Bane shuddered as he struggled to gain enough control to explain the need for discussion but John continued. "You know, so I can remember who I belong to next time someone flirts with me." Bloody. Fucking. Hell. Bane was pretty fit but he was sure this man was going to give him a heart attack. Bane took several deep breaths he'd learned from dealing with high pressure situations. It should’ve scared him that John was forcing him to use calming tactics that he had so far only used in business but then again what would have been the fun in that? John’s effect on his control was thrilling from the very beginning and he was pleased to see that the young man could push his limits without even trying or realizing it. Bane knew he’d be done for if the man ever discovered the hold he had on Bane. Except he couldn’t be nearly as concerned about this as he should have been.

"Do you trust me, John?”He rolled the other man on his back again and barely held back a chuckle at the disgruntled look on John’s face. “I’m not going to touch you until you answer the question." John snorted and rolled his eyes but Bane held his chin firmly, giving him a stern look. “This is serious John. I need you to be very clear and specific when we do things like this.” John huffed and sat up on his elbows looking rather fetchingly in his petulance, his bangs flopping into his eyes. He was so taken with the whole picture that he was torn between kissing the young man senseless and fucking him until he couldn't sit right for the rest of their time in L.A. But he took another series of deep breaths and contained himself.

“Yes, I trust you not to hurt me in any way beyond what I ask for. My safe word is oatmeal. I hate that shit.” John made a face ad Bane really did chuckle.”What? You don't believe me?.” His scowl deepened and Bane fought the urge to brush the bangs from his lover's eyes, a motion he was sure wouldn't earn him any favors.

"I do believe you, John. You just look so tempting like this. Apologies." He tried for his most charming yet apologetic smile. Which was not currently working very well as John narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you think this was my first spanking? Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean that I've only had vanilla sex." Ah so that was the problem. Bane sighed and laid down beside John.

"Does our age difference bother you?" The flush that had been spreading across John's cheeks deepened as the man's scowl fell away.

"What? N-no! I mean I guess maybe a little. I've dated older guys before and it didn't always go so well." John didn't offer anymore but the look on his face said that atleast one of those past relationships went very badly. He didn't want to push so he simply took John's hand in his before he spoke.

"John, I promise to do everything I can to not be like those others. And if you ever feel like I am, I hope you'll tell me." John was quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in less than happy memories, before nodding with a heavy sigh. It pained the older man to see his bright lover dimmed by a painful past and he desperately wanted to make John happy again. Breakfast in bed along with a back rub would be a good start. Sex could wait.

"Stop looking like a kicked puppy. You didn't do anything wrong!" John was smiling mildly and rolling his eyes. Bane felt better but the lines around John's eyes hadn't completely smoothed. "Cmon now, let's finish this talk so we can finally have sex!"

"That's all you want me for isn’t it. I'm feeling rather exploited." Bane knew they'd have to discuss John's past relationships, if only to give him better parameters for handling their possible new dynamic, but he was willing to wait for John to offer the information. He would simply be careful in the meantime.

"Yup, I only want you for your big cock." John straddled his hips for emphasis and leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh really? Tell me more." John snorted and kissed him again." Hard limits?"

"No body fluids outside of saliva and cum. I'm not into extreme pain or humiliation and no age play. Your turn."

"Well all of the ones you mentioned for sure. I also don't care for being on the receiving end of bondage. Actually I don't care for being the submissive partner at all."

"Really? I never would have guessed!"

"Oi. you cheeky thing! You really do need a good spanking" Both men grinned and Bane gave John's bare ass a playful smack.

"That's what I've been trying to get all morning but you insist on being the poster child for safe BDSM." John was doing his best to look exasperated but the effect was ruined when he was flipped onto his stomach again. He tried again with a huff. "Finally!"

Bane smirked and gave John's ass a firm smack. The resulting moan sent a bone deep shiver down his spine. His John was absolutely perfect for him. He struck the soft curve of his ass again before switching to the other side. John arched his back involuntarily, grasping at the pillows. Bane savoured the light tremors of John's thighs as he stroked the reddened skin. He'd have to stop at this point since he didn't have the necessary after care supplies. He was still pleased with the discovery they'd made together. 

"I think you've learned your lesson now, don't you think?" His voice was rough even as he reached for the lube once more and let a stream of it drip onto John's tailbone only to make a glistening trail that disappeared into the cleft of his ass. Bane followed the trail with his eyes first then a thumb. He bit back a groan as the tight ring of muscle fluttered open just a little against the light pressure of his thumb. It was so tight and warm that he had to take even more deep breaths not to push into John. Once he felt he could trust himself to go slow he slicked up his fingers and set to work. John took it so beautifully, keening and writhing with each finger like it had been ages since he was last taken care of. And with the amount that the young man worked, Bane could only imagine how long it had been since John had been with someone. He'd have to make sure he made it perfect for his boy.

"Please, Bane.” John’s voice came as a small whimper while he fucked himself on Bane’s fingers like it wasn’t nearly enough. “I need your cock so bad. Fuck just-I need-“ Bane cut him off with a tug on his chin to bring their lips together in a rough kiss that was the inverse of the slick slide of his fingers as they stretched his lover tenderly. It was maddening to see him so eager but the younger man was still too tense. 

“Just a little more, yeah? I promise it’ll be worth it, love. Just relax and let me take care of you, alright?” He murmured soothingly against the curve of his lover’s ear. John whimpered but nodded and Bane felt him relax marginally. His John wasn’t going to give in so easily but Bane loved that about him. The young man was a survivor with so many walls up and he deserved every effort Bane could make. He smiled and pressed open mouthed kisses to John’s neck while he let his fingers stretch him just a bit more, relishing the desperate moans that John just couldn’t hold back. When he was finally satisfied that John was relaxed enough he pulled away just long enough to slick his cock before he pressed the head inside John slowly, watching for any sign of discomfort. John simply gasped and slotted his hand over Bane’s on his hip, urging him not to stop there. Bane hesitated a moment more to admire the look of John’s body stretching to accommodate him. And then he let himself sink into John completely. Both men went absolutely silent, each man’s breath caught in his throat from the shock of such intimacy. Bane was the first to break the silence with a low guttural sound that vibrated against John’s back as he leaned forward to press closer to his young lover who had begun to take in lungfuls of air with each thrust. A large, gentle hand gripped John’s waist in a firm grip keeping him steady to take each of Bane’s thrusts while the other grasped his hand that was buried in the duvet. Bane took his time, snapping his hips into John like they had all the time in the world. John melted into him, all wet moans and babbled words that were only loosely strung together. They both held on tightly to each other as if they might fly apart from the sheer force of their love making. “That’s my good boy. So sweet for me aren’t you?” Bane murmured against John’s sweat damp temple, tasting the salt on his skin.

“Ungh! Yes sir!” John bit out and thrust his hips back in hopes of getting more of Bane. In what was left of his rational mind he knew it was impossible, that they were as close as physically possible. But it didn’t stop him from wanting more. It felt too incredible and every point of contact only added to the building sense of desperation that accompanied the the overwhelming desire to fall into that little death. Bane did not pick up the pace of his thrusts. Instead He pulled John closer as he sat back, thrusting up into John with rough grunts. John howled at the way the new angle made Bane’s cock graze his prostate just enough. He yelped when Bane began to stroke him in time to his thrusts, pinning him between two points of incredible pressure.

“I want to see you come for me. Will you let me see it?” John shuddered and nodded frantically even as the pure want in Bane’s voice set off his first shot of cum across Bane’s fist and his own stomach. Bane groaned against his throat and fucked him through each spurt until John could feel his cock twitching inside him, filling him with sticky cum. “Such a good boy.” Bane moved them to lay on their sides, not completely ready to pull out, and stroked his stomach soothingly as they fought to lower their heart rates and bask in the warmth of one another.

“Your good boy?” John turned slightly so he could look at Bane. He looked uncertain and his voice held too much of the same for Bane’s liking. He kissed John soundly, cupping his jaw firmly.

“Mine.” 

“Yours."

And with that John sighed and finally relaxed into Bane completely. Yes, he thought to himself, this part of John was going to be hard won. But he already knew it was worth it just looking at the look of unguarded contentment on the young man’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that? Hit that kudos button! Or better yet leave a comment! That is gift that keeps on giving after all! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I apologize for not updating this in months! I was suffering from some serious blockage. Hope y'all like this one.

John was grinning into his coffee while Bane made a few business calls, much to his own annoyance. John, however, didn’t mind one bit since it meant he could curl up on the couch and watch his boyfriend as he paced the room, bare chested and in sweats, talking animatedly to various employees. It was surprisingly entertaining to watch the way Bane told people exactly what he wanted, leaving nothing to chance and certainly not without the full expectation that his requests would be met with the highest quality of work. John imagined what it might be like to work for Bane and he thought that he’d probably be intimidated by the man’s intensity when it came to work. From the first night he met him it was clear how serious Bane was about his work and he was damn good at it judging by the way he could effortlessly wisk John off to L.A., on a fucking private plane no less. John snorted at the thought and went back to imagining Bane as his boss. He’d be intimidating for sure but John thought that he’d be just as inspiring too. Like he could make the lowest grunt feel like they could meet his high expectations. Perhaps it was in the way he spoke to his employees, firm but not condescending, like they were capable and that he trusted them to follow orders. Granted, Bane probably only hired the best but that was beside the point. John knew all too well what it was like to have a boss who didn’t trust you to do your job regardless of experience. He shuddered at the regular verbal abuse from working for Daggett Concrete Co. 

“Why are you frowning, love? I promise that was the last of the phone calls. Talia will take care of the rest.” Bane’s voice startled John from his thoughts but he grinned as he shook the bad memories away. 

“Wasn’t that. Just thinking about what you’d be like as a boss."

“So you think working for me would be so bad?” Bane chuckled and sat beside the younger man, idly stroking his nape gently, a movement that was quickly becoming a habit.

“Oh! No! Not at all. I think you’d be a great boss actually. You respect your employees for one. I was just remembering a particularly bad boss."

“Who? Wayne?” John felt the air change slightly as Bane’s sat up straighter and his grey eyes became slightly darker. It reminded him a lot of the way Bane looked when he dealt with Armand for being rude to John. It made him blush and he had no intention of examining why he was even having that reaction.

“No. Not Wayne. Just a concrete company a few years back. It wasn’t that bad.” John tried to sound nonchalant but Bane was giving him a look that told him the older man wasn’t buying it. John couldn’t stop the slight smile from coming to his lips. He liked that Bane reacted this way when it came to him. It was just, well, wonderful like a warm blanket after being out in the cold. 

“I think your tolerance for unacceptable behavior from others is much higher than it should be, John. Now tell me about this concrete company so I can ruin it and its owners.” John’s eyes went wide at the sharp, clear look that took over Bane’s handsome features. 

“I-I,” John stammered and struggled to back pedal because he was more than confident that Bane could totally crush Daggett if he wanted to. But, then again maybe Daggett deserved it, the greedy bastard. Would serve him right.

“You are actually considering telling me aren’t you? There’s proof positive that the bastard deserves to lose his company in a very public and embarrassing way. Anyone who doesn’t treat their employees well doesn’t deserve to own a business.” John couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Bane personally embarrassing Daggett infront of all the people who he routinely belittled at his company. “I would, you know. Just say the word.” Bane pulled John onto his lap effortlessly, partly because he was strong as fuck but also because his simple touch often made John go soft and pliant. John sighed contentedly and let Bane’s fingers work his lower back in firm strokes.

“Yeah probably.” Bane snorted and caught John’s lips in a kiss that started a low heat in his belly. “Ok! Yes I know you could wipe the floor with Daggett if I wanted you to.” He grinned as Bane growled against his mouth. John let him press hot kisses along his neck.

“Sounds familiar. I’ll look into it later.”

“What? Not going to go destroy his company now? I’m disappointed."

“I rather thought you would prefer to have my attention on you but if that’s not what you want then I’ll just-“ Bane grunted as John cut him off with a kiss that was more teeth than lips but, oh so sweet. With that settled, he carried John back to bed to show the younger man just how mesmerizing he was.  
\---------  
“Dorrance, you ugly bastard! It's about time you came to see me!" A tall, tanned man pulled Bane into a short but tight embrace before turning his focus on John.

"Why? So you could try to out drink me and see who could have a better pull?" Bane laughed and playfully shoved the other man.

"Absolutely not! We already know who is the best in both categories." The man paused and gave John a once over, finishing with a bright grin. "Well what lovely morsel have you brought with you?" Bane grinned at John with such pride that he struggled to keep his voice level as he introduced himself.

"Hello John. I am Alejandro. I didn't quite know what to expect as Bane hasn't exactly been using his most eligible bachelor status to its full potential. But I will say this, if he doesn't turn out to be man enough for you, I'm at your service." John flushed and tried desperately not to be flustered when the man took his hand and kissed it. What was it about becoming more attractive when you're taken? 

Thank God Bane was clearing his throat pointedly and pulling John a little closer. Alejandro took the hint with a hearty laugh. "You don't scare me, hermano. I'm not going to steal your boy from you. Not unless he wants to be stolen by a sexy spainard like myself." The man grinned and clapped Bane on the shoulder. "And that, my friend, would be your own fault." He turned back to John with a less predatory grin."Now that the pleasantries are over let's see if we can make you even more delicious looking for the old man." John couldn't help but snort which only encouraged Alejandro and made Bane sigh heavily as he followed them around the store.

As it turned out Alejandro was a top notch designer and had already picked out a large number of styles and colors for John to try out. Bane sat outside the dressing room looking like the cat who got the canary each time John came out with a new suit on. In the end it was only minimally uncomfortable. For one, it was nice to have the approving nods from Bane accompanied by the dirty gleam in the older man's eyes that promised filthy things. It also was nice to see himself in clothes that felt like a dream without worrying about the price tag. Even if he worried a little bit about it. But just as he started to get shy about the money Bane pulled him into a kiss that made his toes curl in the new Italian leather shoes Alejandro demanded he get for John. “I believe we had a deal, love. I get to spoil you rotten with suits to show off that pert little ass of yours.” John felt his knees go weak while Bane whispered in his ear and grabbed his ass in two handfuls. “Now, are you going to let me enjoy my winnings or am I going to have to take you over my knee, boy?” John whimpered and nodded, not really sure whether he was agreeing to a spanking or to let Bane enjoy the shopping trip. Either way he was getting hard so he dimly figured that it was a win win regardless. Bane raised an eyebrow, studying John’s flushed cheeks and the promising beginnings between his boy’s thighs. Curiouser and Curiouser, he thought with a chuckle before turning John back towards the dressing rooms with a light smack on that plush ass. He was both charmed and turned on by the yelp and sudden hitch in John’s walk.  
_________  
Once Bane was satisfied, Alejandro took John’s measurements for the tailoring but not without a warning look from Bane. This seemed to only delight the designer who laughed it off and gave John a dirty grin. “Don’t worry, my friend. John only has eyes for you. That much is obvious.” Bane grunted in response and John blushed at the truth of the statement. Sure, he could still find other men attractive but they seemed to pale in comparison to Bane. He didn’t want anyone else. When Alejandro finished the measurements he leaned in briefly to whisper in John’s ear before Bane could see. “Take care of him, John. He needs it.” Well, that hadn’t been what John had been expecting at all. He looked at Bane as the man was looking through the ties and wondered how he could even begin to take care of the man. As if he could read his thoughts, Alejandro chuckled and patted John’s shoulder. “You’ll figure it out. I am sure of it. He already looks better than the last time I saw him. Keep doing whatever you're doing.” John nodded, grateful for the vote of approval, and made his way over to Bane.

“Hey."

“Hey yourself.” Bane’s voice was low and deep but his eyes were bright as they gave John a slow, deliberate once over. John had decided to wear a pair of the extra slacks that he picked out himself with a fitted button down that he thought made him look slim but not gangly like he usually felt in his own clothes. He felt better than he ever had before and it made him feel bolder too. "You look even more tempting than I thought you would. Perhaps this was a mistake.” Bane grasped his hip lightly pulling him just close enough for John to feel his cock twitch.

“Oh really now?” John pressed in a little closer and looked up at Bane in what he hoped was equal parts sexy and inviting without being too obvious. 

“Indeed. I'm finding it rather hard not to just bend you over right here and now.”John grinned but shook his head when Bane leaned in to kiss him.

“Oh I don’t think so, Mr. Dorrance."

“Oh really? And why is that? I thought things were going nicely just now." He tried to lean in again but was rebuffed by a single finger pressed to his lips. He raised an eyebrow and carefully checked John's face for seriousness and when he found none, he grinned down at the young man. A bit of a game then. 

"These are brand new clothes and I look fantastic in them." Bane rumbled his agreement and ran his thumb over John's hipbone."And, I don’t want to ruin them.” 

"Then let's get you out of them." The roughness was almost enough to make John give up whatever he was starting in favor of taking the fast track to the bed but his own curiosity about Bane’s kinks and what he would be able to get away with won out. So he disentangled himself from Bane and nonchalantly walked out the door leaving the other to collect the bags. 

"Maybe. Maybe not."For a split second he worried that he had guessed wrong but his worries were swept away when he saw Bane right behind him, utter mischief playing about his eyes and grin. The older man said nothing and merely opened John's door and a light smack to John's rear before he could sit. He drove like a madman and it made John anxious to see how close to the edge he could bring the man to.

************  
Bane had John pressed against the passenger side door of the car as soon as the young man got out. He'd had the entire ride to think of all the filthy things he wanted to do in response to John’s new behavior. It was surprising and made Bane want him to push more. This was something new and playful.

"You’re going to make me mess up these nice clothes, Mr. Dorrance.” He tried to sound annoyed but his body was pressing up against Bane in complete contrast to his words. Bane chuckled and bit at the soft skin just below his adam’s apple. John shivered in response and clutched Bane’s shoulders.

“Perhaps I want to make a mess of you.” To make his point a large hand hovered teasingly over John’s groin, knowing that the younger man could feel the heat of his skin just slightly through the fine fabric of his trousers. “You looked so wonderful when I made a mess of you last night.” John shivered and Bane growled at the memory of John, warm and pliant beneath him and begging for more. "Will you let me do it again, John?" 

"Fuck yes!" Bane chuckled and caught the younger man's mouth in a searing kiss that left them both panting.

"That's my good boy."  
*************  
Bane had hefted John up and wrapped the young man's legs around his waist before they had made it off of the elevator, so he had one hand grasping John's ass while he fumbled the door open. John was not helping in the slightest. Instead he was distracting Bane with his soft lips mouthing at his throat in between muffled grunts. "You're going to mess up my pants." 

“Mmm yes you mentioned that. Several times, in fact. You’re becoming a bit of a bratty boy aren't you?" He felt John's smirk just as he took advantage of his second free hand to grope John's round ass more firmly. 

"Well I've got a rich sugar daddy who's trying to spoil me so I think that's to be expected." John answered rather sagely.

"Ah I see, then perhaps a bit of discipline to keep that brattiness in check should also be expected, hmm?"

John chuckled breathlessly as he was tossed onto the bed. He watched with mounting interest as Bane untied the laces of his shoes, tossing them over his shoulder. "You tell me." He bit his lip as Bane rubbed the arch of his foot firmly. It was a marvelous feeling and John happily melted into the touch.

"Definitely in need of some strong discipline." Bane smirked up at him, fingers expertly unfastening his trousers. He slid them off slowly, pressing soft kisses to John's lean thighs. Oh the little contented sounds John made! “On your front then, since you are in such a dire need of a firm hand.” The stern tone was undercut by the gentle way he tugged John’s boxers just beneath the swell of his ass. He’d barely touched the soft curve before John was arching his back, silently begging for more. Bane counted his heartbeats for several minutes to see if he could tease a few sounds from the slim man just by letting him only feel his body heat at his back.

“C’mon Bane. Give it to me already.” He was rewarded with a firm hand curling in his hair, tilting his face to the side as Bane straddled him, carefully distributing most of his weight on either side of John's body while still pressing into him.

“I’m quite aware of what you need, boy, and I will decide when and how much you will get. You would do well to keep that in mind. Do you understand?” Bane’s voice was barely above a whisper but John couldn’t have responded any stronger if he had shouted it. His eyes slid closed as a fresh, warm wave of contentment broke over him. He nodded but that wasn’t enough for Bane. “Let me hear it, John. I want to know if you understand."

“Yes, sir. I-I understand."

“You understand what, John?” John was having a hard time focussing on much more than the thrilling mix of being surrounded by Bane’s scent, voice, and warmth. He struggled to form a coherent sentence to show that he not only understood but desired exactly what Bane was implying. It was heady and John’s mind ran in circles thinking up new and inventive ways that he and Bane could explore this dynamic.

"You'll give me what I need." He only just bit back a moan as Bane sucked a small bruise against the crook of his neck. When he pulled away he murmured into John's ear softly.

"There's my clever boy. You're going to be so good while I give you what you need, yeah?" John nodded and Bane pulled away enough to trail his hand down John's spine to cup the curve of his ass. He gave John a few moments to prepare before the first blow landed, a satisfying thwack of skin against skin that echoed through the room. John yelped and shifted his body away but was rocking backwards just as quickly. Bane waited, giving John ample time to decide if he wanted more, fully prepared to stop if John used his safe word. Despite his words, Bane was fully aware that John was going to be the one to set the pace and that was how it would always be. Bane gently ran a finger down the reddened skin until John turned to catch his eye with a single nod. Without another word Bane landed a dozen alternating blows to John’s ass being sure to hit different areas. He licked his lips and took a moment to watch John keen and subconsciously seek out friction for his no doubt flushed cock, judging by the sway of his hips. Bane grinned to himself and reached to stroke just behind John's balls. The younger man inhaled sharply and leaned into the touch. "That's it, John. Don't be afraid to enjoy yourself." He pressed a little firmer, letting his hand smooth it's way toward the weeping head. "I love hearing you. Do you know how much of a gift that is?" 

John gave a breathy sound and began to rock back onto Bane's hand. "F-fuck--yes - just-- there!"Bane watched John hungrily, grasping his hip with one hand while the other rummaged blindly for the lube. He cursed several times before he managed to find it while being painfully aware of every movement and sound John made. John for his part remained blissfully unaware as he continued to grind against Bane's hand. It wasn't until Bane grasped the man's cock with his other hand, slick with lubricant that he was able to focus at all. "Oh my god!" He choked out as Bane stroked him in long, slow pulls. Before long he found himself shifting his body more and more to gain more friction until he was fucking Bane's fist. It crossed his mind to ask permission but it was a fleeting moment and he quickly got lost in the rhythm of his own hips.

The Englishman groaned and kissed along John's shoulders as he allowed him to thrust into his fist. "So good, John." Bane's voice was a low growl and the combination of both the praise and the timber of it was enough to send John into a orgasm that made him nearly sob with the intensity of it. He nearly went limp and happily let Bane arrange him on the bed, thankfully away from the wet spot. However, he didn't let Bane pull away until he was treated to several lingering kisses and Bane gently uncurling his fingers from his shirt.

"This is becoming a habit." He yawned and resettled on his back with a satisfied grin.

"What's that?" Bane chuckled as he leaned in to kiss John again and brush the loose hair from his forehead. 

"You making me cum while I’m naked and you're completely clothed."

"Does that bother you?" John paused and his eyebrows knit together as he considered it a moment.

"No I-" he paused to yawn again,” I was just pointing it out. Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"Yeah but shouldn't you want me to return the favor?"

"Seeing you absolutely ravished is quite enough at the moment." John snorted half heartedly and gave Bane a incredulous look.

"Ravished? Way to sound like a dollar store romance novel." John smirked up at him sleepily and scratched his stomach. 

"Ungrateful little brat. What do you even know about romance novels? Perhaps I should spank you again."

“Yup, maybe you should." 

"Go to sleep, John. You've had a long day being my kept boy. I’m just going to go clean up then get you some water and the aftercare supplies. I’m sorry I didn’t have those things ready." Bane grinned and kissed John, who was already dozing off.

“Whadya mean? Aftercare?” John’s brows knit together in confusion and it made Bane cringe. Surely John understood that they weren’t finished.

“Darling, aftercare is important. It’s when the dominant partner takes care of his or her partner after an intense scene. It doesn’t always include medical care but it’s intended to keep you from having any bad reactions like doubts about us or just general bad feelings. That’s called sub-drop. It’s my responsibility to take care of you properly especially after we play like we just did.” John just continued to look at him dubiously.

“Oh."

“You said you’ve been spanked before.” Bane took a deep breath, hoping that he was wrong in his assumptions,”Have you never been given any kind of aftercare?"

“Well I guess not. Mostly just falling asleep afterwards.” John shrugged and Bane fought down the urge to punch the wall. Or better yet find the idiots who treated John so poorly. “So what else does this aftercare entail? And why would I have bad feelings after?"

“Aftercare is whatever you need it to be. For example I wasn’t too rough but I’ll still get you some advil and apply some lotion to keep the skin from getting rough.” He paused when John turned a light pink.”What?"

“You’re gonna lotion my ass!” The look of embarrassment on John’s face was terribly endearing and it made Bane pull John forward into a firm kiss. When he finally let the younger man go he chuckled and stroked his cheek.

“You just let me spank you till you rutted yourself to orgasm on my hand and you are embarrassed about me rubbing lotion on your ass? Really John. Of all the times to be shy-"

“It’s just strange ok?” John huffed and tried to pull away but was gathered into Bane’s arms before he got an inch away.

“Oh sweetheart, you just haven’t been taking care of properly. I promise it won’t feel strange but if you don’t like it you can put the lotion on yourself. The point of this is to keep you comfortable. Is it alright if I go grab some stuff?"

“Well yeah. I’m not fragile you know.” John scowled up at Bane making the older man lean in to kiss away the sour look on his lover’s face. 

“Yes, John. I know. I’ll be back and then we can get some sleep, alright?” John nodded and Bane hurried to collect water, Advil, lotion and some of the leftovers from their lunch. When he returned John was still awake and clearly processing what they’d been discussing. “Do you have any questions?"

“Hmm? No, not yet I guess.” He raised an eyebrow at the supplies that Bane laid out on the bed.”You take this after care stuff seriously, huh?” Bane handed him a plate and fork, nodding.

“You’re well-being is important, so yes it is. Make sure you drink some water and take an Advil so you don’t have too much soreness later.” John rolled his eyes but did as he was told and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate until Bane cleared away the trash and settled them back into the bed. John curled up in his arms easily and it felt so perfect to hear his breathing slowly sync with his own. "Mmm what I would do to have you like this all the time." John blushed lightly and shook his head.

"Careful what you ask for." The younger man stretched languidly beneath Bane's capable fingers while they rubbed his nape gently. He yawned, eyes heavy with contentment, and fell asleep without another word. Bane only grinned and walked his fingers across John's shoulder in lazy circles, following John into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? They're not worth that much." John chuckled with a yawn as he shifted in his seat. 

"Well they are to me." John snorted and Bane raised an eyebrow. ”Is it that hard to believe that your thoughts would be of interest to me?"

"Well no. I guess not. It's just, you know."

"I do not." John sighed as Bane gave him a look that told him he wanted a clear answer. 

"I guess I just feel like people don't actually want to know what's going on in another person's head unless it's something interesting. Most of my thoughts just aren't."

"Mm I suppose you're right." Bane pursed his lips in thought and John fought not to remember just how good those lips felt just that morning. "Well then, let me assure you that when I ask about your thoughts, I am interested in them no matter how uninteresting they may seem." John coughed to hide his grin but Bane grasped his wrist gently, catching his eye. So he grinned at the man openly and was rewarded with a light kiss on the forehead as Bane poured more coffee for the both of them.

"I was just wondering what we're doing today since you got your winnings."

“Well, I thought I'd take you to dinner for our last night in LA but before that I thought you'd like to go for a ride in the mountains. If you aren't too sore, that is." John snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just fine thank you very much."

"Oh? In that case I'll have to try harder next time."  
***************  
John wasn't sure what he expected of Bane's bike but he wasn't prepared for the rather dated looking vehicle that the older man was seated on. 

“Um, are you sure that thing belongs on the road?" Bane barked a laugh and waved John forward. The younger man grinned and allowed himself to be pulled into a light kiss. 

"This is a piece of history. You'd do well to respect it, boy." John snorted and rolled his eyes while Bane huffed. "I'll have you know that this bike was used in WWII."

“Oh, so you want me to ride on a bike that is more than three times my age? And if it's a piece of history then it definitely doesn't belong on the road."

“Well, I’m nearly twice your age and, judging by your enthusiasm the other morning, I doubt you'll mind riding me. The bike is as sturdy as I am, I assure you." Both men chuckled while John tried not to blush and Bane handed him a helmet.  
*****************  
The day turned out to be absolutely beautiful with a cloudless blue sky while they took the most scenic route John had ever seen. The mountains were breathtaking and John felt incredibly small just looking at them. Bane, ever aware of John, said nothing but wrapped his arms around John’s waist from behind and let the younger man enjoy for as long as he needed.

"They’re so big.” He gazed at the white caps, voice tinted with wonder. Bane rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder and hummed in agreement as John continued. “I mean I knew that already but it’s a lot different seeing them with your own eyes. You just feel how big they are and how small you are next to them." The older man hummed in agreement again and turned to look at John's profile. He got lost in the way John's eyes had widened as if to capture all the beauty of the landscape. Bane was equally in awe of John himself. The young man had potential to do something good and Bane wanted to help him find his place in the world. John was going to reach his dream of doing something important. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This! The clothes, the dinners, watching movies, the whole weekend really. It's been really nice just getting to know you and spending time together."

"So calling me your sugar daddy wasn't something said in a haze of lust?" Bane chuckled as the other man looked confused then winced as he remember the exact moment he’d said it.

“I didn’t mean that I want you to buy me stuff. I mean I appreciate all this but you don’t ha-“ Bane silenced his with a light kiss.

"You are absolutely adorable when you get flustered. Did you know that?" John snorted and tried to look away but Bane held his gaze with such warmth and genuine affection that he got lost in the grey eyes. This was different, but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, I know, but it felt like a good stopping point. The comments have been fab and I appreciate you all hanging with me through the dry spell! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to switch to shorter chapters for a bit since they're more manageable. :)

"So wait, let me get this straight he admits to kinda wanting to be your sugar daddy, he's rich, he doesn’t expect you to reciprocate every time he gets you off, and he has a private jet?" John blushed but nodded. "Marry him. Marry him, now. It doesn't get any better that. Unless he is Norman Bates."

 

"We've only been together for a few weeks. And he’s not a psycho killer."

 

"You keep saying that but your eyes are sparkling like a Disney princess after she meets her prince. Seriously, you are freaking glowing right now. Unless you're pregnant with his baby I'd say you're falling for this guy." Selina grinned and took an obnoxious bite of her burger. John snorted and handed her a napkin.

 

"Well he is wonderful." Selina raised her eyebrow.

 

"And?" 

 

"And you need to not talk with your mouth open." Selina made a derisive noise and looked at him pointedly. "And I am probably falling in love."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Do you have to look so smug?"

*********

After all that spoiling, going back to work was a little hard but he knew he had to get back to reality.  The sweet texts from Bane at the start of shifts weren't bad either.

 

  
**Hope your day is going well. Talia wants to have dinner soon.**  

 

_It's going alright. Yours? Get to bust Armand's balls lately?_

 

_Why does she want to have dinner?_

 

**Ah darling you've reminded me that I need to make phone call. You are ever so helpful.**

 

**I assume she wants to treat you to the same interrogation your Ms. Kyle gave me. I’ve already told her that you are a sweet and wonderful young man so I believe it will be pleasant.**

 

_She probably thinks I'm too young._

 

**Perhaps**

 

_You know more than you're saying._

**I only said perhaps.**

  
_Well I mean I know there's an age difference_.

_How old are you anyway? You don't look older than mid twenties but I'm guessing I'm wrong._

 

**I'm 35.**

 

  
_Well your friend will just love the age difference. I just turned 23_.

 

  
**I missed your birthday**.

 

I just told you that I'm 12 years younger than you and all you're concerned about is that you missed my birthday. 

 

**We're two consenting adults. The age difference hasn't really got much bearing on my opinion of you or our relationship.**

**Besides birthdays are important and I would've liked to have done something for yours.**

**Does the age difference bother you?**

_Not really. I just don't want people getting the wrong idea about us._

 

**Like?**

 

_Like me just wanting you to be my sugar daddy or that I'm just your rent boy or something like that._

 

I **thought you liked me being your sugar daddy.**  


 

John had no idea what to say to that. He had said he liked it but now, confronted with meeting a friend of Bane's, he felt uneasy all over again. He liked Bane for who he was and the way his presence made John feel regardless of where they were. He was pulled from his thoughts by Eliot yelling for him. 

 

"Quit sendin' love notes to your boy toy and get back to work!" The red head was making noisy kissing faces and guffawing until John threw a ladle at him. "Not the face!"

 

"It would be an improvement." John chuckled at his friend.

 

"Hey as long my woman loves my face, that's all that matters. So you can suck it, dude."

 

"Sure, Eliot." John smirked and made his way into the dining room. Things were so busy that he'd completely forgotten about the unfinished conversation with Bane.

*************

Bane was concerned. No, scratch that, he was downright worried. John hadn't answered his question and it had been several hours without a single word from the younger man. Ofcourse, it was likely that John had simply been called back to work. He was at work after all. But it still bothered Bane that he couldn't know for sure until he could talk to John. But he also didn't want to come off as pushy or overbearing so he fought the urge to drive to the restaraunt until John's shift was over. It made him twitchy in a way that he hadn't felt since he had gotten control of his life. And that meant that by the time Talia stopped by his office he'd chewed out Armand (twice), made two interns cry, and managed to do only a little of anything remotely productive beyond staring moodily out of the windows.

 

"Care to tell me why you're attempting to make everyone miserable?"

 

"'M not." He grumbled, already feeling sheepish.

 

"Oh really? Because I was under the impression that you wanted company for your obvious misery. I was coming to congratulate you on a stunning success.” The woman glared at him silently until he relented with a huff.

 

“I think I may have startled John."

 

“Oh Bane. What happened?” She immediately softened and drew closer. She listened carefully as he recounted the conversation. “Well I agree that you should talk to him about it face to face. He seems smart though and very aware if not worried about how he is perceived. Not vain but eager to not look weak."

 

"He's everything you said."

 

"And you see even more, don't you?"

 

"I do. He's got potential. And heart." Bane couldn't help but smile a little as he remembered John's look of wonder as gazed at the mountains. 

 

"I don't actually want to interrogate him by the way. I just want to meet him! How dare you make him think I'm some kind of witch!"

 

"But you are prone to witchy moments, my dear." Barsad flashed them both a self satisfied grin as he strode into the office. Talia raised an eyebrow at him as she spoke to Bane.

 

“You should go to John and clear up this misunderstanding now. I am feeling a witchy moment coming on all of a sudden." Barsad merely grinned with childlike delight so Bane left them to it and hoped they managed to have their inevitable hate sex outside of the office this time. The only mess of that nature he wanted to see was one he’d made with John. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Bane?" John was surprised when he saw the other man casually leaning against his car. It had been a few days since he'd seen the man and he had to admit just seeing the the way his muscles moved under his grey button down made John bite his lip. "I'm really sorry for not texting you back." Bane shook his head and smiled up at him and John released the breath he'd been holding.

"It's no problem but I do think we should talk. Walk with me?" Bane held his arm out like something out of a romance novel and John could only snort and wrap his arm around Bane's before they set off.

*************  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were being sent to an interrogation. Talia wouldn't be rude, I promise."

“I just got a little worried. I know what we might look like on the outside, and maybe I’ve been forced to watch too many lifetime movies, but I don’t want you to think I just like you for your money. I don’t really know how to prove that to you."  
   
“Well I’ve never felt that way, John. You haven’t asked anything of me but my time. I had to literally win a bet in order to do a little bit of spoiling. I see that you’re hard working and independent and the people worth listening to will see it as well. I can’t guarantee that others will see what we have as genuine but I honestly don’t care. What I do care about is how it will affect you.” Bane took a deep breath. He hadn’t planned on saying this but he knew he had to give John the chance to make his own decision about the future. “If you don’t want to contend with that I certainly understand if-"

“Are you trying to get me to break up with you?” John’s voice was small and it stopped Bane in his tracks.

“What? No! I just- I don’t want you to put up with anything you don't want to. I want us to stay together and be- well, be more.” John sighed and looked at him, his expression unreadable.

“So you really don’t mind being with a guy who only has a high school diploma and has to work two jobs?"

"Not really. Look John, I'm not saying I don't have expectations but your economic status only matters to me if you aren't satisfied with it." John nodded but Bane suspected that there was more to come so he let John think in peace. 

"So what are your expectations?"

"Well the basics with some adjustments. I've already told you that I expect you to be open with me about your feelings and desires." Bane saw John tense slightly. "But in return I promise to respect when you need space. That's the main thing."

"I can't promise to always be open but I'll try." John let him pull him a little closer.

"That's all I ask. Now any idea of what your expectations are?"

"Well can we just take it slow with meeting your fancy friends?" Bane tried his best not to laugh but John looked so young and petulant when he said "fancy"

"Ofcourse. But I assure you, my friends are no more fancy than I am." John leveled him with a look that Talia would have been proud of.  "What?"

"This coming from the guy who has his own plane."

"That's not fancy. It's just neater." John snorted but Bane grinned. "Besides I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you and I do think they frown upon that kind of thing."

"Yeah I don't think so." John chuckled and leaned into his boyfriend. They fell silent again until Bane led them to a park bench. The night was comfortable and the sun was just going down, bathing everything in gold. They watched people for awhile before John sighed. "I feel inferior." Bane looked at him sharply but John only stared at the people passing them.

"Why's that?" Bane knew he had to tread carefully. For all his resilience, John was still learning to be vulnerable. This was an important step and Bane didn't want to come off as patronizing. 

"I just- I know you can do better than me. Seriously." He chanced a look at the older man and Bane fought the urge to pull him into a hug and tell him how wonderful he was. Now was not the time though. "I'm 23 and not even sure what I want to do with my life." John laughed bitterly and Bane allowed himself to squeeze John's shoulder lightly.

"Alright then what would make you feel less inferior?” 

“A real career.” John huffed and went back to staring at the people passing by.

“Alright what about going back to school? Or at least talking to a career counselor?"

“Yeah, maybe. The community college offers some free classes. Maybe I could get some financial aid.” John nodded and Bane knew he was thinking about the cost of school but he also knew better than to offer to pay. That could be dealt with later. So instead he pulled out his phone and began taking notes. “Are you serious?” Bane looked up and found John chuckling and looking at him.

“Well I don’t know about you but I work better with notes.” He winked at John who only gaped slightly.

“You’re really serious about helping me, huh?"

“Well ofcourse I am. I’d be an awful boyfriend if I didn’t encourage you at the very least. Besides, problem solving is a bit of a speciality.” He leaned in a little closer. “But more importantly, everyone has a purpose and I’d consider it and honor and privilege to help you find yours.” John only smiled and shook his head in response but that was all Bane really needed anyway. They spent the next half hour discussing everything from John’s talents to his interests. And in the end John felt better and more focused. Bane felt better about the future in general.

By the time he dropped John off, the younger man was looking hopeful and they had a rough draft of a plan for John's first steps. It left both of them smiling for the rest of the evening and into the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah Mr. Blake good to see you again." He was ushered into the small, cozy office by his academic advisor, Mr. Fox. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. A bit nervous?" John slumped in his chair. He'd just finished his first semester at community college and it had been hard getting back into the role of student. But Bane had been ridiculously supportive, ofcourse, and he somehow managed to survive. But he wasn't sure how his grades turned out.

"You haven't checked your grades." It wasn't a question but John responded all the same. "Well I have and I'm well impressed. Near perfect scores in all your courses." He chuckled when John snorted. "I know this is just community college and anyone with half a brain should do well but that isn't true. After taking Foley's Psych 101 course you should understand that. Congratulations on being one of the few people to earn an A from him. He seemed rather fond of you in fact." John gave the old advisor an incredulous look. Foley was an asshole and he made it a point to ride John's ass for every little thing so it was a bit hard to believe that the man had anything nice to say about him. "I know, but it's true. But we have more important things to discuss now," Fox grinned and handed John his grades as well as what looked like a course reccommendation sheet. "Now at the beginning of the semester you mentioned Criminology with a possible minor in psychology."

"Yeah I think that would be a good fit." John took a deep breath while Fox nodded.

"Well looking at your grades I'm inclined to agree. So here's the course flow for our criminology department. The problem is that we only offer associates degrees here, which would be enough to get you into the police academy," John sighed with relief but Fox continued, "I think you should consider a career in criminal profiling or crime scene investigation. It would leverage your talents a lot more." John snorted at that.

"And that's going to mean more money." It was Fox's turn to sigh.

"You do realize that with your grades you very well could get scholarships to cover the cost. We could –"

"It won't be enough. I've checked. That's why am here. There's no way I'd be able to pay for the leftovers." Fox looked like he wanted to argue but he remained quiet on the subject and started going over the classes that John would need for the next semester. John was thankful.

**************  
"So?"

"So what?"

"Am I going to have to beg now?"

"Dunno. Might be a good look." John smirked and kept slicing tomatoes. That evening they were making subs and having beers while watching some movies.

"Cheeky. Come on now let's see your final grades. I saw the envelope on the table, you little tease." Bane leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly. It was clear that Bane really was trying to behave and John was making it extremely difficult.

"Why didn't you just read it then?"

"Because that would be an invasion of privacy and I wanted to let you show me yourself.” Well, that was interesting. John wouldn't have guessed that Bane would still be so careful with him; it was nice. "However I didn't think you'd be such a terrible tease about it." John chuckled and wiped his hands off before recovering the grades.

"Wow, I feel like I'm showing my grades to my dad."

"Well I wouldn't mind you calling me daddy." Bane chuckled and John rolled his eyes.

“God, you're such a freak."

"You have no idea." Bane tugged John closer by the belt loops of his jeans and slid his fingers into the short strands of John's dark hair. "Not that you're all that vanilla yourself." He purred and grabbed John's ass with two hands. "Now my naughty boy, tell me what kind of grades you've earned. 

"Well, daddy," Bane's eyes widened and John smirked. "I got straight A's and a glowing review from the biggest asshole I've ever met- Bane put me down!" John literally yelped as he was lifted into the air while Bane shouted.

"You are amazing!" The bigger man grinned and kissed him just as he had every time John aced a test or did well on a paper. "And you acted like you wouldn't do well."

"Bane it's just community college!" John blushed but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face as he was treated to sweet kisses from his boyfriend. "If you're this excited about community college grades maybe I shouldn't tell you what Fox said. You're heart may give out and I'm not ready to be a rich widow."

"You little shit." He set John down on the counter and stood between the man's legs. "What did he say, love?" John sighed he actually didn't want to tell Bane, he knew how this was going to go badly, but he'd slipped up.

"He thinks I should apply to an actual 4 year college." He saw that Bane was gearing up to say something but he continued. "But I can't afford it and I'm not letting you pay for it. It's too much money." Bane snorted at that.

"You're talking to the same man that you made fun of for having his own private jet."

“I’m not going to let you put me through school, Bane. It’s not right."

“Why?"

“What do you mean why?” John spluttered and looked at Bane like he’d grown a second head. “Its obvious."

“Not to me. So please explain why helping my boyfriend, whom I care about deeply, to better himself so that our relationship feels more stable isn’t right.” Bane gave him a stern look and John gulped a little. Bane had never really looked at him like that and, well, it made him feel sheepish.

“Do you know how much that’s gonna cost? And then there’s books!” 

“Love, listen very carefully,” Bane paused to cup John’s face in his hands,” Four years at Gotham’s top university costs about 92,000 a year. To maintain and use my jet costs roughly 3 times that much. Now does it sound like I can’t handle your tuition?"

“Yeah but-“ John caught himself off because he hadn’t really thought about just how much Bane made. He also hadn’t thought that Bane would want to support him that much. Sure, he’d been incredibly supportive and patient, even when John was too tired to go out on dates but this was huge. Even if it wasn’t necessarily going to break the bank for the Englishman. 

“John, was my ability to help you really the problem? Or was it your fear of looking like a gold digger?” Bane frowned but waited for John to answer. 

“Well-fuck- yeah it is. I just- it doesn’t seem right, you know? I know you care about me and I care about you too but I feel like-like I’ll always need your help."

And what is wrong with needing my help? And you say that like you don’t help me. Do you know that I’ve had more of the good things in life since we’ve started seeing each other? I know it may not seem like a lot but you have made a rather large difference in my life and I don't want to just stand by idly if there is something I can give you to make you feel every bit of your worth. You’re happiness and well being are of the highest importance and it would be an honor and a privilege to help you find your place in the world."

Bane’s words struck a cord deep inside John and his eyes started to sting with unshed tears. He could count the number of people who had been that concerned about him on one hand and still have fingers left over. He’d gone so long, relying on his own steam that he’d never really learned to accept more than the small kindnesses. And this felt like more than just a tuition bill. I could make you very happy, John. Bane had said that at the very beginning of their relationship and had done so much over the past year to show it. The guy could afford the best restaurants and yet he was perfectly happy slumming it in John’s favorite bar or his shabby apartment, all because he knew it made John more comfortable. Selena had said he needed to marry Bane because he’d won the boyfriend lottery and John had just laughed off but she was half right. Bane knew that he wasn’t just some gold digger and he was willing to do whatever he could to help John become independent. He really had won the boyfriend lottery.

“Ok.” He winced at the smallness of his voice and rubbed his eyes but Bane just stared at him.

“Ok?” John snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“I finally agree to letting you pay my tuition and you don’t even believe me. What an asshole.” He laughed and sniffed, hoping he could stop the tears but his nose had already started running. Bane looked at him like he was Marilyn Monroe. The younger man blushed and Bane wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes with his thumbs.

“Apologies, my love.” Bane kissed his forehead then his cheeks before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thank you."

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line.” John grabbed a paper towel and blew his nose loudly. “Ok enough of this shit, let’s go watch some explosions. He tried to hop off the counter but Bane pulled him close and kissed John again.

"We should celebrate."

“Movies with explosions with beers and subs sound pretty good." 

"Pretty good isn't the goal, love." Bane grinned wolfishly and John gulped. 

Thankfully, they really did stick to the original plan and watched movies while pigging out. John knew Bane was up to something but he really couldn’t protest because the man looked like Christmas had come early and it was pretty darn cute. Ok and maybe John actually found himself getting more and more used to Bane being there to take care of him. Who could blame him, though?


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you mean you don’t know what his place looks like exactly?"  
“Well-uhm?"

Attempt #1  
“You live in a penthouse?” John snorted as the doorman greeted Bane warmly despite his obvious surprise that he had a guest with him.

“No it’s a loft apartment, a modest one. Penthouses are overly decadent. They’re more for showing off one’s money that actual living.” Bane said matter of factly as they entered the elevator. “Are you disappointed, darling?” He leaned in, a comically petulant look on his face.

“Yeah, disappointed in your sense of humor. “ Bane only chuckled and kissed John, catching his bottom lip between his teeth lightly before pulling away enough to look in his eyes.

“However will I make amends?”The englishman rumbled.

“More kissing would be nice. And keep talking."

"Oh like this?” He slid an arm around the younger man’s waist and kissed him soundly. John eagerly returned the kiss and bit at the other man’s lips.

“Yeah.” John sighed and fisted his hands in the back of Bane’s shirt.

Bane chuckled but held his closer. “So needy today."

“Just shut up!” John pushed him against the opposite wall of the elevator with a growl. Bane returned with a growl of his own and lifted John against his so that the man wrapped his arms and legs around him.”I’m not so old that I can’t remember you saying that you wanted me to keep talking"

“Yeah but-um- more british.” John stammered and blushed. It should have been obvious that Bane’s accent was sexy but for John it was the way he spoke so intelligently without sounding like an asshole. Bane raised an eyebrow and snorted. “More british? You do realize that is the equivalent of me asking you to sound more American.” John rolled his eyes but the englishman kissed the smart remark right from his mouth. “There are a number of ways I could possibly sound more british. Care to be more specific, love?"

“That. Calling me love. Sounding- just- like you should have something like a formal title like duke or lord. Like you’ve got an-an estate or a manor house.” Bane looked as though he was fighting not to laugh. “It’s hard to explain without sounding silly."

“Ah, so you would prefer that I sound like something out of a Jane Austen novel? Like your very own Mr. Darcy?” John was ready to argue that he didn’t even like Mr. Darcy when Bane cut him off. “Like a prince charming? Ready to sweep you of your feet and take you to my estate in the english countryside?”John felt like he was being mocked but Bane was smiling that warm smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes just so, like John was something lovely and wondrous. He punched Bane’s arm lightly to cover his embarrassment. “I never would have guessed you’d be such an anglophile.” He nipped at John’s neck before kissing his lips once more.

“What the hell are you talking about??” John demanded in between kissing Bane and grasping at his clothes.

“Anglophile, Lover of English, England and all related things.” Bane purred into John’s ear, letting his accent get stronger, and John had a hard time focusing on anything but how good the other man sounded and how his lips felt even better.

“Fuck yes!” The slim man growled and rolled his hips against Bane’s stomach.

“Do you really want to do this on an elevator?” Bane questioned but palmed John’s ass greedily.

“You’re the one who started kissing me without pushing the button."

“Its your fault really. Being as tempting as you are when you’re worked up.” The englishman grinned sharply before leaning in to suck a small bruise just below John’s jaw.

“Y-you’re the-fuck!- the one working me up, you bastard.” John grunted loudly and his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he willed himself not to cum in his pants like a teenager.

“Guilty as charged.” Bane growled and began tugging on John’s bottom lip while he rolled his hips upward, seeking friction. John let out a loud whine and tightened his hold. He never had been much for public sex but at that moment it sounded like the greatest idea in the world. “Oh you look absolutely indecent. I really should get you into a bed though.” Bane purred and reached to press the button.

“As long as it means you’re going to fuck me I don’t care.”John leaned back into the kiss the man hungrily and Bane was all too happy to accept. So much so that he didn’t even realize that elevator had opened. At least not until he heard a familiar lazy drawl.

“So good to see you trying new things, Bane.”

“Barsad!” He glared at the his friend and business associate who studiously ignored him, choosing to grin at John who was trying to not look horrified.

“Hello, John. I’ve been wanting to meet you.” He moved to allow them to move out of the elevator.

“Nice to meet you too.” John shook the offered hand awkwardly. This was not the way Bane wanted John to meet Barsad and he hoped the would behave.

“Such a polite young man and here you are pawing at him like a beast.” Barsad tutted, making John snort as Bane only just held back a growl, reminiscent of the first time they’d been interrupted.

“Please tell me you’re not here with bad news."

“Hm well depends on your definition of bad.” Barsad grinned widely

“Barsad.” Bane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Talia has requested your presence at her place for tomorrow.” He declared grandly before adding in a bored tone. “And the shareholders want to have an emergency meeting. They’re concerned with the recent proposal to allocate more money into community projects. God forbid we actually do some good in this world.” Both men seemed to sigh as one and John couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And what is so funny?” Bane gave him a curious smile.

“How long have you known each other?"

“About as long as you’ve been alive I suppose."

“Well either you met at birth or look good for senior citizens"

“I like you. No wonder Bane is so much less of a stick in the mud. It must be true what they say about having a younger lover.”Barsad and John shared a laugh while Bane gave them an ineffective glare.

“I guess so.” John returned with a dirty smirk in Bane’s direction.

“Alright. Enough ,you two. John, you can stay here and we can finish what we started when I get back. Barsad, you’re coming with me."

“I resent what you’re implying, Bane.” Barsad feigned hurt, a smirk still present in his deceptively sleepy eyes. “Besides don’t you want your new beau to get along with your friends?"

“At this moment, I can only imagine the mischief you two would create together."

“Hey!"

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bane gave them a pointed look. “I think its a good sign that Barsad likes me just as much as Selena likes you.” Bane chuckled and shook his head “Anyway, I should probably go study. I’ve got that criminology test in a few days. Text me when you get done?” John leaned in to kiss Bane and nodded to Barsad before taking the elevator back down.

“I think he’s too good for you, old man.” Barsad deadpanned but Bane nodded anyway, making his friend look at him quizzically before chuckling lightly. “You’re falling for him aren’t you?” Bane gave him a sharp look and grumbled out a response before stalking into his apartment to grab his things for the meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no wonder I've had a few folks asking if this was going to be updated some day. I haven't touch this one in months! So sorry my loves! Here's a bit of angst. Smut isn't far behind!

If I have to spend one more minute of reading psych profiles I might go insane. JB

You should let me make you lunch then. BD

Aren’t you at work? JB

Nope, working from home today. BD

You cook? JB

I’m well over the age of 12. Yes I know how to cook. Don’t you? BD

A bit. JB

That’s troubling. BD

I resent that. JB

Shall I make it up to you with a delicious lunch made by yours truly? BD

Are you going to do it naked? JB

You are filthy. BD

Is that a complaint? or Are you bragging? JW

I don’t think I’ll answer that. BD

Jerk. JB

How am I a jerk when I am fixing you a delicious lunch? BD

I think I’d rather have something else. JB

Oh really? BD

Yeah. You know its been awhile. JB

Apologies. BD

I guess I’ll accept. JB

Spoiled. BD

If I am it’s your fault. JB

How so? BD

A certain trip to L.A. comes to mind. JB

That was one time and was part of a bet. BD

Usually people wager something for themselves . JB

Seeing you in lovely suits was very much for me. BD

If you say so. JB

I think it was quite obvious what seeing you in a good suit does to me. BD

Look who’s filthy now. JB

Guilty as charged. Now come over so I can make good on my offer. BD

John was grinning as he grabbed his keys and left for Bane’s place. On the way he picked up a few beers and a movie that he didn’t really expect to watch. He expected to be carried off to Bane’s bedroom and thoroughly fucked just as he had a few months ago in LA. He grinned wider and picked up his pace at the memory. It had been several weeks since the last time and that had been a celebratory quickie after he’d been accepted into Gotham University. From then on they hadn’t seen much of each other between John’s class load and workload and Bane’s busy schedule. Surprisingly, neither man blamed the other but neither could deny the special thrill that came with random pockets of free time to see each other.

“Hello, Darling.” Bane beamed and pulled him into a warm embrace. John breathed in his cologne and instantly felt the tenseness in his body melt away with each breath of the spicy, woodsy scent. When he was released, he grinned and got his fill of admiring how Bane looked in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt that was stretching obscenely across his chest. It took a few moments before he realized that Bane was doing the exact same thing, a dirty smirk playing on his lips.

“Hello yourself.” John snorted. “I didn’t know you could work from home, being the boss and all."

“I get to do that now and again.” The older man grinned and kissed his cheek, herding him into the apartment. “I’ve missed you."He rumbled in John’s ear in between kisses to his neck.

“Yeah?” John sighed and leaned into the touches while Bane walked him backwards towards the bedroom until the man decided it would be easier to just carry him the rest of the way, wrapping his legs around Bane’s waist. He greedily returned Bane’s kisses eagerly and gripped Bane’s shoulders, loving the feel of the thick muscles moving beneath his fingertips. “Fuck!” was all he could say as the other man laid him on the bed and pushed his shirt up to press open mouthed kisses to his stomach and chest while he tugged and his jeans impatiently.

“I don’t understand why your generation thinks skinny jeans are a good thing.” Bane growled as he tossed John’s shoes along with the offending jeans over his shoulder. John grinned wickedly and tugged him forward.

“I thought you liked looking at my ass."

“Oh I do, boy. I’d just rather not be delayed when I’m about to thoroughly enjoy said arse.” John shivered at that particuluar inflaction and lifted his hips insistently.

“Yeah.” He murmured softly and Bane smirked, palming John’s hard on.

“Yeah?” Bane repeated, his grin making his eyes crinkle at the edges. John traced his lips slowly; it was equal parts thrilling and soothing to have Bane’s full attention, something he gave to him so freely. “Penny for your thoughts?"

“Oh just that I’ve got a boyfriend with a smoking hot body and a big dick.” Bane snorted and kissed him.

“Liar. The face you were making wasn’t your I want my hot boyfriend’s huge prick’ face.” John looked at him wryly.

“I do not have a face for that."

“You do."

"Fuck off."

“I fully intend to.” Bane growled and kissed his way back down to the waistband of John’s boxers and tugged them down and off. John grinned and spread his legs wide with a smug grin. Bane could only roll his eyes as he retrieved the lube. “Cheeky."

"You love my cheek. Both of them.” John drawled as he pulled a pillow under his hips. Bane watched, greedily drinking in the lean lines of muscle on the younger man’s body. Being watched like that was new for John and it made him squirm and blush.

“C’mon, love, tell me what you’re thinking.” Bane coaxed in while he rubbed his ankle with his thumb.

“Just-just you.” John whispered, voice small because dammit he wasn’t good at this shit, then after a beat added,” And how good you are to me. I’m not used to it.”

“Am I?” Bane responded nonchalantly but had resumed pressing kisses to his stomach. “I think I’ve been neglecting you, actually."

“You’ve been busy. We both have.” John sighed happily and melted beneath the sweet touches and kisses. “I don’t need to be spoiled every day, you know. I don’t need to be some kept boy or something"

“Pity. I rather like the idea of keeping you here so you walk about in some tight little shorts and sit on my lap.” It was obviously a joke but-“Are you considering it?” John blushed furiously and covered his face with his arm, groaning.

“It’s not my fault you make stuff like that actually sound good.” He hugged but Bane chuckled.

“How does it sound otherwise?"

“Sleazy."

“And from me it doesn’t.” John stole a glance down at Bane from under his arm and nodded.

“Its just that you’re-I don’t think you could be sleazy at all.” Bane nodded but said nothing, as if he knew John was holding back; perceptive bastard. “I’ve had sleazy boyfriends and girlfriends before and you don’t even begin to act like them. Even on your worst days.” That made Bane smile which only made John’s heart skip a beat or two. “Should we be doing this after the orgasm?” This felt too sappy even though it was true. He wasn’t necessarily ready to be spilling his guts just yet. It felt too needy and John didn’t want to be needy! He wanted to be sexy so Bane would fuck him!

“You’re the one who turned into that. Do you want to cuddle a bit first?” The older man offered gently. It was clear that John had a hard time opening up about his emotions. How stupid had his past lovers been?

“Cuddle? What? Why?” Bane could feel the air change as John started to glare at him. Shit. The Englishman sighed and sat up.

“I thought you might enjoy it. It felt like the right thing to me.” He shrugged and hoped to diffuse what this was building up to.

“How do you go from wanting sex to suggesting cuddling?"

“I still want the sex but I’m perfectly fine with switching it up if you need something different.” He paused and added, “You are allowed to change your mind, even if we’re in the middle of it."

“I know that, Bane!” John snapped and Bane wondered if he’d ever felt that he was allowed to in the past.

“Let’s chalk it up to my obsession with being specific then."

“I’m not some weak ass punk, ok?” I don’t need be cuddled.” Bane sighed again, this time rolling his eyes.

“John, I’m not saying that in the slightest. I am saying that it’s ok to be vulnerable, needy, moody, whatever. You don’t have to just go along with something if you don’t want to.

“Why are you bringing all this up? I already know this!” John groaned and Bane rubbed his face tiredly.

“Because you seem surprised when I ask what you’re thinking. Because you think its suspicious that I’m willing to switch gears in the middle of sex if you need me to. Just for starters.” John’s expression quickly changed from annoyed to defiant. Fucking hell! “Look you don’t have to tell me about your exes for me to know that the ones that fancied themselves as Dominant weren’t worth a pile of shit. And that isn’t your fault, love. I’m not saying you should have known better, I’m just asking you to let me treat you the way a sub is supposed to be treated."

“Which means you’re still going to baby me.” Was he seriously pouting? Bane felt his own annoyance ebb away as he watched John slouch just like a teenager.

“It means your needs come before anything else. No matter what.” John rolled his eyes and made a put upon sound. “John.” There was a low warning in Bane’s tone and the older man was pleased to see John visibly sit up.

“Fine! But if I tell you you’re doing too much you gotta stop."

“Alright. One condition: you have to gain a proper understanding that taking care of your emotional needs is just as important as everything else.” John groaned again but looked more annoyed that defiant. Small miracles!

“Bane! I’m so tired of reading at this point Even if it is about sex.” It was Bane’s turn to huff though it was more of a laugh.

“First of all, I’m more than willing to read to you if you’d like. You’ve said before that you enjoy my voice. Secondly, we don’t necessarily have to be having sex or leading up to sex for me to dominate you. You remember how much I enjoyed taking you to be fitted for those suits?” John unconsciously bit his lip at the memory and Bane smiled.

“Thought that was you just spoiling me.” John licked his lips as it downed on him.”Buying me clothes and being worried about me is your way of being dominant?"

“I would worry about your well being regardless of my dominance, thanks.” Bane crawled up the bed to lay beside him. “Taking an active role in making sure you’re safe and cared for is what makes me dominant."

John seemed to let that settle in and Bane was oddly charmed For as beautifully submissive as John could be, he was terrible ignorant about the dynamic. But Bane would certainly enjoy educating him. Perhaps they might go on a short vacation for a hands on lesson or two.

“I thought being dominant meant you want to control me in bed- watch me on my knees, be rough with me.” John was frowning.

“I’d also like to tie you up and watch you ride on my cock until you’re begging for permission to cum.” He purred. “But being in charged of your safety and well being is just as satisfying even if it doesn’t involve sex."

John had an amusing mix of disbelief and arousal on his adorable features. It was obvious he was deciding whether all of that was true and if it was sexy. Bane was pleased to see that arousal won out when John rolled over and straddled him.  
“That doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.” The younger man drug his fingers down Bane’s chest lazily.

“Is that going to be a problem?” He chuckled, splaying his hand over John’s thighs.

"That’s ridiculous."

“Is it?"

“Bane stop being an ass and get the lube.” Bane grinned and stretched to retrieve the bottle, wiggling it in the air. “ Why would you tell me to get it? Why let me talk to you like that?” Bane only just held back a chuckle as he pulled John down with a firm hand on his nape. He waited until he could feel John’s blush spread to his next before speaking low and soft.

“Because for all your cheek and outbursts, you still know exactly who’s in charge.” John trembled and nodded, earning him an approving hum. “Good boy."


	15. Chapter 15

It drove John a little crazy to know that Bane could make him weak with just two words. “Good boy.” And John had never wanted to be a good boy more. He was willing to admit he was a sub and sure, he loved doms who were rough and aggressive but Bane could take him from 0-60 without even touching him. That was enough to make him speechless, only able to nod and roll his hips eagerly. Bane chuckled softly and kissed his stomach which left him licking his lips and wondering what the man was going to do. The scary part for John was he was fairly certain that he would have a hard time saying no to Bane when he got him like this. Bane was bigger than him and he was obviously more dominant, strangely enough it was also enticing. He didn’t want to say no and he wanted Bane to be rough with him, to hold him down and fuck him like he owned him. It wasn’t a new fantasy but it was one he wasn’t stupid enough to share. He’d had enough bad experience with lovers who thought it was all about smacking him around. He didn’t want to be physically hurt, though, he wanted to be owned and he felt like Bane could possibly know the difference even if John couldn’t fully verbalize it exactly.

"What are you thinking?" The Englishman grinned in between kisses while John blushed and debated telling him.

"Erm well I was just-um- what kind of dominant guy are you?" Bane looked up and considered him for a moment.

"Why are you asking?" He quirked an eyebrow and John huffed.

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes, darling. I suppose I'm more of the gentle but firm guiding type. I want to help guide you to your best self. I've no desire to do things that humiliate or hurt my partners even if that’s what they desire." He said simply and sat up. "Now will you answer my question? Why are you asking?"

"Because-" John trailed off, trying to find the words. "Because I want you to own me." He bit his lip and forced himself to look Bane in the eye.

The older man crossed his arms and held John's gaze for what felt like an eternity. "Explain. In detail." He responded quietly and ofcourse his face was unreadable. Damn him! John knew why too. The man wanted the truth and not a response that was based on his own reactions.

"Cmon don't do that." John groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow. He heard Bane sigh.

"John," He placed a firm hand on his thigh. "You know how this works."

I can't make you happy if you don't tell me the truth.

John huffed and nodded. "Fine. I want you to be more-" His brow furrowed as he searched for the right word. "Controlling?" He said not quite sure if that was the word he wanted.

"Controlling." Bane repeated and John winced as the older man looked to him for more.

"I mean I want to /give/ you more control." John floundered a bit before blurting out. "I want you to own me." He blushed and looked away but Bane tipped his chin back so that that he could see his eyes.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of something you want. Tell me more. What do you mean when you say you want to give me more control?"

“I dunno I just want- I just want to be yours.” John had gone crimson at this point but Bane’s face softened.

“Ofcourse you're mine. You've been mine since we met, haven’t you?” He chuckled and cupped his face while John simply gaped at him with a soft “oh" before grinning lightly. "But I take it you want more?" John nodded as Bane continued. "And what might that look like?"

"Erm-well I'm not sure. I don't want to be humiliated or hurt." John struggles to imagine the specifics and not just the feeling he wanted. "I might need to research." Bane chuckled again and kissed his younger lover sweetly.

"Can I help?"

"Well, yeah, if you want but you don't have to."

"I know but I like learning new things and I might even understand myself a bit better while I'm learning about what you need."

“Why do you have to say the perfect things?” Arthur shook his head grinning.

"Who me? Hardly. You’re just enjoying the result of many many mistake that I’ve learned from."

“Yeah, yeah I know you were a bastard when you were younger.” Bane quirked an eyebrow at that and John shrugged.

“Perhaps I should take you home to meet some of the people who were witnesses to my awful behavior."

“No I believe you. It’s just- you know you’re the best I’ve ever had."

“Easy there, I might get a big ego with talk like that.” Bane smiled and leaned in to kiss John soundly.

“Well in that case you should know you ruined the mood with your incessant need to ‘talk’ everything out.” John smirked up at him and the older man couldn’t help but give him a light smack on the thigh.

“Well in that case we can hit the books for your sexual education.” John groaned as Bane got up to go get his laptop presumably but that was only a cheap tactic to hide his interest. No sense in making it easy for the old man. “It’s so cute when you think I don’t know when your actually faking being a brat."

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen


End file.
